


A Sense for the Future: Learning the Hard Way

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Third and final part of my first foray into a SciFi AU.  Jim and Belari's fledgling bond is tested to the limit in their first off-world case.





	A Sense for the Future: Learning the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Although I don't consider this to be a true crossover, there are references to 'Trekkie' characters and technology, so as before, I apologise to their owners and creators for any unintentional offence.

**_New Friends:_ **   


With a sigh of contentment, Simon Banks strode away from the Enterprise’s shuttlecraft to the Cascade Star’s airlock doors, where he paused for his friends to catch up. 

As he waited for the few minutes it took for Jim and Belari to say their goodbyes to Commander Data, who had piloted the vessel for them, he turned his thoughts to the new case awaiting them, already examining and discarding options and plans in rapid succession as he settled comfortably back into his police mindset. 

True, the last few days had been more than a little interesting – and eye-opening – as he had been forced to accept and, indeed, facilitate the bonding of his friend and subordinate, Jim Ellison, with a brand new and most unexpected Guide, but he now really needed this new case to get his teeth into to re-establish his personal equilibrium. 

However, that wasn’t to say there wouldn’t still be plenty of bumps in the road for him to deal with as their Field Commander, he ruefully admitted to himself, and he turned to watch as the pair approached, pressed closely together, and plainly exchanging thoughts and words telepathically in a way that was rapidly becoming the norm for Sentinel and Guide, if not more than a little frustrating on occasion for their Captain, who didn’t take kindly to being excluded. 

“Hurry up, you two!” he called out. “We need to open the outer bay doors so Commander Data can leave. The Enterprise needs to get underway as soon as possible!” 

“Sure, Simon! We’re coming already!” answered Jim, not altogether happily, as he was aware of Belari’s nervousness and was trying hard not to rush the young man. He knew very well that, as an ICD operative, Belari would soon be expected to obey orders and comply with them immediately, but for a short while longer he was prepared to cut his little Guide some slack to ease him into what would be, for him, a completely unaccustomed lifestyle. 

Knowing where Jim was coming from, and not unsympathetic to the pair’s potential problems, on this occasion Simon chose not to get on Ellison’s case, but waited patiently for them to enter the airlock so he could close the doors and allow Commander Data to depart. 

Once the airlock was sealed, the three men heard the outer bay doors open, and the shuttlecraft quickly manoeuvred into position for takeoff. 

Belari bit his lip at the sound, feeling oddly as if his means of escape was being denied him, which increased his nervousness significantly. Although he would never have dreamed of leaving his Sentinel, loving Jim unconditionally and totally committed to partnering him for life and beyond if necessary, yet he admitted to himself that boarding the Cascade Star signified yet another introduction to a lifestyle he felt ill-prepared to deal with, and his self-confidence sank into his boots. 

He was hardly surprised when, easily picking up on his anxiety, Jim ‘asked’ him, not what was wrong, because that was very obvious to his Sentinel, but what Jim could do to help the small empath right now. 

_‘Hey, baby, what do you need? I can feel you shaking, and you’ve gone very pale, there, little one. What can I do?’_

Extraordinarily grateful for his lover’s patience and understanding, but feeling like a total wuss anyway, Belari ‘replied’ _‘I’m sorry, Jim. It just hit me, that, when Commander Data leaves, we’ll be here on a new ship, and I don’t know what to expect. I’m so frightened I’m going to let you down, and that your friends are going to laugh at me. I know it’s probably silly, but I’m scared!’_

Not giving a moment’s thought to what his Captain’s reaction might be, Jim quickly turned Belari to face him, cupping the worried little face carefully as he said out loud “You will never let me down, little one! If there are problems, we’ll face them together so don’t ever think that I’m going to get cross with you. I want you to promise me that you’ll always come to me with your troubles first, baby, so we can deal with them immediately, OK?” and he finished his declaration with a gentle kiss before enfolding the small body snugly into his arms. 

Feeling Belari’s nod of compliance against his chest, he looked up at Simon and said “OK, Captain! I guess now is as good a time as any to meet the rabble!” and he gently pushed Belari away from his front and snuggled him against his side as the inner airlock doors slid open to reveal their new temporary home.  


\-----------------------  


Belari had barely time to pull himself together when they were approached by three very different figures, the leading one of which was a large, round–faced dark skinned man, who bounded towards them, laughing and saying “Hey, Captain! Good to see you Sir! And Jimbo – welcome back my man! And what’s with the elf?” 

Before Jim could retaliate, Belari quickly shook himself and ‘read’ the large man, hoping against hope that his initial instinct was correct and that the man meant no harm. 

Having had the ‘elf’ reference explained to him by Jim, and understanding about Earth folklore, he knew that Jim used the term with love and tenderness as a compliment, but he was aware that it could also be used as a means to belittle him by those less accepting of his mixed blood. 

However, he soon found that the large man, who had carried on speaking to introduce himself as Detective Henri (H) Brown, was every bit at jovial as he appeared, and was genuinely pleased to see the new Guide, as well as extremely curious to learn everything about him. 

Relaxing as he felt Belari’s positive response, Jim grinned as his colleague held out a large paw for Belari to shake, reaching out to ruffle the Guide’s curls before catching Jim’s sudden frown. 

“Oops, sorry, my man! I forgot I mustn’t touch the Guide without permission!” then, as Belari daringly shook his hand he said “Good to meet you, babe! You’ll have your work cut out to sort this big jerk out, but welcome, anyway!” and he was immediately won over by the shy but genuinely happy smile that Belari bestowed on him, saying quietly “Pleased to meet you Detective Brown.” 

Before H could make any further comment, however, he was shouldered aside none-too-gently by a tall, vivacious brunette, who, ignoring Jim and his reactions completely, as was her wont, said “Hey, Belari! You’re just as gorgeous as I heard you’d be! Bloody bad luck to end up with this bloke, mate!” and without a second thought, she bent down and kissed the bemused Guide’s cheek, ruffling his curls despite Jim’s growl. 

“Hands off, Conner! Trust you to ignore protocol and butt in where you’re not wanted” he groused in irritation. 

“Oh, give it a rest, Jimbo!” she responded cheekily. “Poor kid’s going to have to get used to working in our dysfunctional little group, so I’m just giving him a little taste in advance! See, kiddo” she continued, addressing Belari, who was gaping at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed in surprise “The only one who takes Jim seriously, is Jim himself. Ain’t that right, H?” she finished with a grin, as she reached forward and poked the Sentinel in the side with her finger. 

Wanting to snap in irritation, but finding himself distracted by the feeling of Belari’s growing warmth towards the aggravating woman, Jim decided to suck it up and made the introductions, albeit a bit snippily. 

“And here you have Inspector Megan Conner, little one. Not one to stand on ceremony, as you can see, and a bloody big pain in the ass, but she’s OK in a fire fight, I guess, so we put up with her weird Aussie manners!” 

Gazing up into the Inspector’s grinning face, Belari smiled widely and said “I’m pleased to meet you too, Inspector Conner!” 

Laughing delightedly, she replied, “Why, thank you, Belari! And it’s Megan, OK?” and she kissed his other cheek this time, winking merrily at Jim as she did so. 

As Simon looked on in amusement at his team’s antics, glad to witness their good-natured interaction, the third member of the team approached, a good deal more soberly than his colleagues. 

“Hey. Bri! Get your butt over here!” laughed H, as he pulled the other man forward. “Come see Jim’s new Guide! He’s real pretty, isn’t he?” and he also winked at the blushing Belari, nudging him gently as he did so. 

Brian Rafe, H’s long-time partner, nodded to Jim and Belari with a somewhat strained smile. A slender man, good looking, with fair skin and light brown hair, Belari saw that he was somewhat younger than Jim, and much less muscular. 

“Glad to see you back, Jim” he said quietly, but, as he turned his gaze to Belari, the empath distinctly heard _‘......keep out of my head, you little shit......’_ before the man said aloud “Pleased to meet you, Guide Belari”. 

More than a little taken aback, Belari stammered out a response, quickly slamming down his own barriers before Jim could do more than catch a glimpse of his discomfiture. 

Nevertheless, his Sentinel said “You OK, kiddo? You seem upset.” 

Forcing himself to smile at the group, Belari said “Yes, thank you Jim. I’m just a little overwhelmed is all. It’s very good to meet you all” and he stepped a little closer to Jim, unconsciously seeking comfort and support. 

Knowing that Jim would undoubtedly question him further at a later time, he added for Jim’s benefit _‘I’m alright, really, Jim. I’ll explain later when I’ve thought things through a bit more. Is that alright?’_

_‘Sure, baby. As long as you understand that I DO want to help, we’ll talk later’_ and he pulled the smaller man closer, saying out loud “You lot want to have some coffee? That is, if we’ve got time before we get down to business!” this last comment directed at Simon. 

“Good idea, Jim” his boss responded. “We can take an hour or two to get to know Belari a bit better, and to discuss how your bonding will affect the group and our investigation techniques. Let’s get settled into our quarters, and meet up in the recreation lounge in, say, 45 minutes?”  


\-----------------------------  


With the ship under way again, as Jim and Belari made their own way to their new quarters, Jim pointed out a few things of interest and gave his Guide a quick run-down on the vessel’s technology and capabilities, knowing that Belari would be getting a thorough tour at a later date. 

Although he would have preferred to discuss what had troubled his lover a few minutes ago, he respected Belari’s wish to process for a bit, knowing that the young man would open up when he was ready. 

“The Cascade Star’s one of the ICD’s newest ships” he explained. “Of course she has warp capability, a Transporter Room, and is fairly well-armed, although obviously not as extensively as a starship like the Enterprise. She’s a good bit smaller, of course, and very manoeuvrable. Bit like an intergalactic version of an old-world police cruiser, really” and here he chuckled at Belari’s puzzled expression. 

“’S’OK, babe. I’ll explain later!” he said, fondly patting the small Guide’s butt – an action which elicited a happy giggle from the other man - as indeed it was meant to. 

“Anyhow” he continued, commanding the door to their new quarters to slide open “as you can see, although we haven’t got as much space, these aren’t too bad, eh? We have replicator technology on board also, of course, so there’s no problem with getting your favourite food, or having real showers, baby.” 

At Belari’s questioning look, he expanded on the topic. 

“See, Chief, in the early days of human space travel, before the introduction of replicator technology, necessities such as food and water had to be carried on board, and recycled wherever possible. Water in particular was at a premium, so wasn’t wasted on bathing. The first space travellers had to rely on sonic showers, which weren’t anything like as pleasant, even if they were perfectly adequate. Now, however, we can replicate as much water as we need.” 

“I see. I hadn’t really thought about it” Belari said, thoughtfully. “If you can replicate anything you need, how does trading work on Earth? I mean, in the commune, we just made or grew whatever we needed, and shared it out equally amongst ourselves. Anything we couldn’t produce, we would get from visiting traders, in exchange for produce or crafts.” 

Considering the question, Jim set down his small travel bag, and pulled Belari over to sit beside him on the surprisingly comfortable bed. 

“Well, baby, what happens now is that we get ‘paid’ in credits. There’s no need for actual currency as such – if you’ve got the credits in your account, you get the goods. There are some races that still prefer material currency though” he said with a smile. “I don’t think the Ferengi would like to rely completely on a barter system! Too usurious by half!” he laughed, thinking about Quark back on DS9. 

“The Florians liked currency also” said Belari quietly, sadness seeping into his voice and expression. 

“They wanted to sell me for what they could get, except that Trader Ruddian was sure I was too damaged and worthless. If you hadn’t claimed me, I would have been put down” he finished with a small sob. 

Quickly cuddling Belari to him, Jim comforted the upset young man ‘saying’ _‘Hush, baby, it’s OK. I was meant to find you, sweetheart, I’m sure of that now. I know it’s hard, but try not to dwell on it, alright?’_

Sniffing, but trying his best to obey, Belari ‘replied’ _‘Thanks, Jim. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I’m so lucky to have found you.’_

Speaking aloud again, Belari shook himself determinedly out of his momentary depression, saying “Are all the berths as nice as this, Jim? I hadn’t expected so much room.” 

Smiling proudly at his little Guide’s courageous attempt at normalcy, Jim said “Well, as Detectives, we do actually have better quarters than the rest of the crew, except for the ship’s Captain, that is, but all the berths are pretty good in comparison to many small vessels. The ICD want to make sure they can attract and keep the best, so they treat all their employees well. Speaking of the Captain, you’ll probably meet him at the briefing. His name’s Joel Taggart, and he’s a great guy and very good at his job. He used to be a Detective himself, specialising in inter-planetary anti-terrorism and disarming explosives, but after one too many close calls, he decided to give up the investigative side and concentrate on commanding the spacecraft instead. The Cascade Star’s lucky to have him. 

Anyhow, we’d better get moving if we’re going to make the meeting with the others, baby. Will you be OK? They’re sure to want to ask you all about yourself.” 

Nodding determinedly, Belari said firmly “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be OK, really Jim. I’ll try not to get upset and embarrass you” he finished, but couldn’t help the slight wobble that crept into his voice. 

Kissing the lush lips soundly, Jim pulled back and replied “You won’t embarrass me, little one. I’m proud to be your Sentinel, and woe betide anyone who says different!” he added with a broad smile, giving in to temptation and stroking his Guide’s pointed earlobes briefly. 

_‘Thank you, Jim. I love you!’_ he ‘heard’ in response, accompanied by a tiny shiver of delicious arousal, and so, tucking the beloved little body comfortably into his side, they left their quarters and made their way to the recreation room and their introductory meeting with the other detectives.  


\--------------------------  


As they entered the recreation lounge, they found that the other three detectives were already there, along with Simon Banks and another large dark-skinned man, who Belari took to be Captain Taggart. 

Quickly attempting a tentative empathic contact with Detective Rafe’s mind, and immediately receiving a hostile response as before, Belari slammed his own mind shut against the other man, grateful that, thanks to Jim’s shielding, his barriers were high and strong. 

At Jim’s inquisitive mental ‘nudge’, he ‘said’ _‘I’m OK, Jim. I promise to tell you later, honestly!’_

Receiving his Sentinel’s tacit, if unconvinced agreement, he concentrated instead on the other members of the group, especially Captain Taggart, who was giving off friendly, if curious, ‘vibes’ as Momma Neema had liked to call them. 

Advancing on the pair with a wide smile on his broad and open face, the Captain held out his hand to Belari, while addressing Jim first as protocol dictated, saying “Good to see you back on board, Jim, and bonded too! And this must be Belari” he continued, gazing down into the shy, beautiful face looking up at him, and instantly enchanted at the sight. 

“I’m Joel Taggart, Captain of the Cascade Star and I’m very pleased to meet you, young man. Welcome aboard!” and he gently shook the Guide’s small hand in his own. 

Approaching the group, Simon said “Let’s get some fresh coffee, everyone, and get settled. I’m sure you have plenty of questions for our Sentinel and Guide, so let’s get this show on the road. The sooner we can get on to discussing the upcoming case, the better. And you don’t get to have coffee, young man!” he said not unkindly to Belari. “You can have milk!” he added, remembering how Belari’s first experience of caffeine had affected the youngster, who had been as high as a kite in minutes! 

Blushing, Belari mumbled his agreement, hoping against hope that Banks wouldn’t start recounting the story. He really didn’t need that sort of introduction to his new colleagues. 

However, Simon refrained from embarrassing the youngster, and simply helped himself to a cup and took a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs, waiting almost patiently for everyone to get settled around him. 

Although he would have loved to have climbed onto Jim’s lap, Belari restrained himself, and instead sat alongside his Sentinel, but pressed close to Jim’s side, and tucked under a strong and protective arm. 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Megan spoke up, saying forthrightly “Well, if no one else is going to begin, I’d like to kick off by asking how you two got together. I mean, we’ve all had a very brief memo from HQ, but if you’re up to it, Belari, I’d like to know more about you. Is that OK with you?” 

Already knowing that he would be expected to reveal as much about himself as possible in order to be accepted into the group; Belari took a deep, steadying breath, and replied quietly “It’s alright, Inspector Conner. I realise you need to learn about me so you can decide if you can all work with me. It’s not like I expected to be a Guide to someone like Jim. In fact, I grew up not even knowing what a Guide was, so this is new to me too. I’m just so grateful that Jim chose me” he finished, pressing even more tightly against the big man’s side, to receive a comforting squeeze in return. 

Grinning broadly, Megan said “Good on yer, mate! But call me Megan, OK?” and she sat back, an expression of eager anticipation on her face, as Belari began. 

Starting quietly, and somewhat haltingly, Belari commenced with an explanation of Florian society, voice growing a little stronger as he matter-of-factly described how the rigid caste system was controlled and meticulously maintained through genetic engineering. 

However, as he progressed on to how the rulers dealt with threats to their social set-up, he grew visibly more distressed. 

“So, Belari, how did you manage in a society like that?” asked H, honestly curious, and realising that there was a much more involved tale to come. 

“Well, you see, it wasn’t until Florians started to explore space that they started to come across other races, so that the threat to their gene pool’s purity arose. In case of any unwanted pregnancy, the foetus was simply terminated as a matter of course. But over time, with more other-worldly contact, there were more and more ‘mistakes’, many of whom survived. They escaped to set up colonies on other planets in Florian space, trying to create new lives for themselves. 

When my Momma Neema got pregnant with me, she fled to such a colony, and we were accepted and welcomed. I was loved, and I loved everyone there. But” and here his eyes filled with tears “somehow the troopers found us, and they killed everyone but me. I was t t t taken b b because of my empathic gifts, and they wanted to s s s study me. To them, I was just a bastard half-breed freak of nature who had no right to live” and his voice tailed off into sorrowful introspection. 

After a few moments, though, he dragged himself back to the present, and continued in a rather shaky tone. 

“When they’d done with me, I was sent to a Trader to get what he could for me, and that’s when I ended up at DS9, and Jim rescued me” and he halted abruptly, pushing his face into Jim’s shoulder where he sobbed quietly for several minutes while the others looked on in horror and sympathy. 

“I guess you’d call that ‘ethnic cleansing’, or out-and-out genocide!” Joel muttered disgustedly, recalling what he had learned about such atrocities in Earth’s past history. “Poor kid!” 

As Belari got himself back under some sort of control, Jim was all for taking him back to their quarters, certain that his little Guide had had enough for now. 

However, surprising everyone with his courage and determination, Belari insisted on staying to continue their discussion, preferring to get it over with once and for all. 

Taking another deep breath, Belari answered the question he knew they all wanted to ask. 

“Um, I don’t know anything about my father, as Momma Neema never told me who he was or where he came from. I suppose she had her reasons, but I wish I’d have been told more. I think I must look like him, because Momma Neema was tall and beautiful, with red hair, just like the Florians preferred in their upper class women. I’m just – well – me! And I have these....!” he said quietly, touching his little pointed ears in something like shame. 

“And thank the gods for that!” said Jim with feeling. “I’m just one lucky SOB to get such a beautiful Guide!” as the others all added their heart-felt agreement. 

Blushing in gratitude for their genuine sentiment, if not wholly convinced of the truth of the matter, Belari smiled his thanks, before adding “I must also have gotten my telepathic gifts from my father, as there was no such thing in Florian genetic make-up. Which is why they wanted to study me, I suppose” he ended sadly, still honestly perplexed by the scientists’ dispassionate cruelty. 

“Anyway, I was so lucky when Jim and Captain Banks saw me on the space station. I still don’t understand really what happened, but Jim snatched me out of the Trader’s hands, and looked after me. Then we bonded....” he finished, ducking his head in shy but pleased embarrassment, as the tips of his little ears glowed pink, to the others’ real delight. 

Hoping that they were now on safer and less troubling ground, Megan said “How are you two getting on with the bond? I know” she added quickly as Jim appeared to be about to growl in irritation “It’s not that I – we- want or need to know the details of what goes on between you! It’s just so’s we know how to react around you. I mean, in my case I’ve only ever worked with long-established Sentinel and Guide pairs, and I sure don’t want to upset Belari” she finished with a cheeky grin that suggested she had no such qualms about upsetting Jim! 

Grinning despite himself at the Aussie’s candid explanation, Jim took up the tale, giving Belari the chance to regain his composure somewhat. 

“Well, Conner, you’ll be pleased to know that it’s a true and very strong bond. Our telepathic link is complete, although, unlike Belari, I can only communicate with him in that respect, and no one else. He is still very dependent on me for shielding, but I’m sure that, as we settle into the bond, he’ll be able to go for gradually longer periods without being in my immediate vicinity. 

And he can already pull me out of zones with ease, even though he has no idea what they really are!” and he tousled Belari’s curls with a playful hand. 

“As for how we’ll work together in the field; that I can only guess at for now. Certainly I know Belari would do his best for me under any circumstances, as would I for him, but I have to ask you all to cut us some slack to begin with, as my Guide has had no weapons or self-defence training ever, and will have to learn on the job, just as he’ll have to learn about guiding me as he goes along. It’s a hell of a lot to ask of him” he continued, looking concernedly into Belari’s direct and loving gaze “so I hope you’ll all help him as much as you can under the circumstances.” 

With various sincere versions of “Sure, you got it, Jim” answering his plea, Simon rose to his feet and said “I think that will be all for now, team. Belari – and Jim – deserve a bit of time to themselves to recuperate, so I suggest we meet up again in three hours’ time after getting something to eat. I’m sorry I can’t put it off any longer” he added, looking directly at Jim and Belari “but this case can’t wait. You as much as anyone will understand that, Jim” he finished, knowing that Jim would remember only too well how they had captured Dawson Quinn and his gang the first time, with loss of life on both sides. 

Nodding grimly in agreement, Jim said “OK, Captain. I know we have a job to do. We’ll see you in three” and, with that, he tucked Belari under his arm again, and left the lounge to return to their quarters, where he knew only too well through their link that his small Guide wouldn’t turn down the chance to bond.....!  


\-----------------------------------  


Three hours later saw a much-refreshed and more relaxed Sentinel and Guide heading back towards Simon’s ‘office’, which actually doubled as Joel Taggart’s Ready Room for convenience. 

Having enjoyed a very satisfying bonding and love-making, which Jim was sure that, for himself and Belari, would always be one and the same, unlike one or two other pairs he knew who maintained almost platonic relationships; something that would always be an anathema to Jim. 

As Belari bounced happily alongside, tucked close to Jim as was now the norm for them, Jim smiled down at the curly head, trying not to upset his Guide with the uneasy thoughts that refused to leave him. 

Of course, Belari was immediately aware that something was troubling Jim, and he peeked up enquiringly at his Sentinel, ‘asking’ _‘Are you alright, Jim? Have I done something wrong?’_

Replying in kind, Jim was quick to reassure him, trying harder to control his turbulent emotions so as not to dampen Belari’s happy mood. 

_‘No, baby, nothing you’ve done, I promise! I was just mulling over what we talked about earlier, but I’m not about to do anything rash, OK? I just don’t want you to worry overmuch’_ and he bent his head to drop a kiss on the end of Belari’s cute nose. 

Knowing that Belari wouldn’t be truly placated by his declaration, but hoping that the small empath wouldn’t dwell on it, he gently pushed his Guide away slightly with a fond smile so they could continue their trip to the Ready Room. 

However, as they walked, Jim couldn’t help but ponder on what Belari had told him just an hour or so ago.  


\---------------------------  


In the mellow aftermath of their bonding, while their connection hummed brightly between them, Jim knew that he was going to have to bring up the subject of what had been bothering Belari, although he didn’t want to ruin their contented mood. 

Knowing that Belari preferred mental communication for troubling topics, as well as wanting to be sure that no one could accidentally overhear, he carefully rolled his little Guide over to lie on top of him, nose to nose, and, giving him a quick kiss and squeeze to reassure him, he began. 

_‘I know it’s not something you want to do, sweetheart, but I think it’s time to discuss what’s been bothering you since we first arrived. I felt your concern earlier, and I’d like to help.’_

Biting his lip a little worriedly, but completely unable to deny his Sentinel, Belari paused for a long moment before beginning. 

_‘I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to worry you, and I know I promised I would never try to keep secrets from you, but this almost seems like it’s not my secret to tell’_ and he looked directly down into his lover’s eyes, nothing but sincerity in his own wide blue eyes as he continued. 

_‘You see, when you introduced me to your colleagues when we first arrived, I sort of did a superficial scan, because I was worried about what they thought about me. I know I shouldn’t do it without permission really, so I didn’t attempt anything deep, honestly, but, you see, when I touched Detective Rafe’s mind, he told me off, and he was angry with me. He must be a strong telepath, Jim, and he doesn’t want me to contact him at all. I truly didn’t mean to make him cross, Jim, and I was worried that I might have made things difficult for you when we have to work as a team. I’m sorry, Jim’_ he finished contritely, hoping that Jim wouldn’t be too mad at him. 

Puzzled, and not a little angered by what he heard, Jim was thoughtful for a while until a small tug at his mind told him that Belari was growing concerned at his silence, so he quickly reassured his Guide, ‘saying’ _‘It’s OK, little one. I’m just thinking, is all. You’ve done nothing wrong, and I’m not cross with you at all. It’s just that you’ve taken me by surprise.’_

Stroking the soft honey-toned skin of his Guide’s back and upper arms, he continued, thinking carefully about his words before ‘saying’ 

_‘You see, baby, Brian Rafe has never admitted to being telepathic in any way, and he certainly hasn’t been tested as one. Either it’s a recent development, in which case he should have revealed it to the ICD directors immediately, or it’s something he’s strong enough to have disguised from all of us all along – even me. I’m not sure where to go with this, baby. I don’t want to cause unnecessary trouble for a good operative and, I hope, friend, but I can’t have him upsetting my Guide!’_ he finished determinedly. 

_‘Anyway, let’s just get a bit of a rest for now, lover, and I’ll decide what to do about it later, alright?’_ and he rolled Belari gently to face away from him so he could curl up behind and around the warm body, and cuddle him close for a nap.  


As they reached the Ready Room, Jim shut down on his train of thought, and concentrated on the matter in hand, needing, like the rest of the team, to learn everything possible about the upcoming pursuit and arrest.  


\--------------------------  


**_A Dangerous Man:_**  


When the pair entered the room, they found that they were the last to arrive. Simon and Joel sat together at the head of the small table-cum-console, while the other detectives had made themselves comfortable around and in front of them. 

Taking the two vacant seats left for them, Jim and Belari sat side by side, and nodded their greetings to the others. 

Belari’s shy smile grew wider and brighter as he picked up the genuine atmosphere of welcome, although he carefully refrained from looking directly at – or attempting to ‘read’ Brian Rafe. 

Looking around him, Simon nodded in satisfaction before speaking. 

Not wanting to waste time on unnecessary pleasantries, he immediately got down to business, saying “Now we’re all present, lady and gentlemen, let’s get this show on the road. I propose to cover as much ground as possible regarding this pursuit, and if we go over things you already know during this overview, bear with me, because I need to know we’re all on the same page. 

Captain Taggart tells me that, at the present speed, Cascade Star should be in a position to orbit planet BZ395 in approximately 72 hours’ time, which gives us a short while to prepare” and here he looked directly at Jim and Belari, plainly meaning that they should use the time wisely. 

“If Commander Data of the USS Enterprise is correct – and I have no reason to believe that he wouldn’t be – the stolen ship will be hidden in the wastelands to the west of the main colony, but we will, of course, double check the exact location once we arrive. 

As we know that the stolen vessel has only very basic sensors and tracking technology, it is highly unlikely that they will have prior knowledge of our arrival, but we will use the transporter to beam us down to the colony just in case. 

For those of you who are unfamiliar with Rigellian guard vessels, here is the technical spec for you to study” and here he pulled up a detailed 3D hologram, showing a small and rather unprepossessing craft. 

“This type of guard ship requires a minimum crew of five, including the pilot/captain. She is relatively heavily armed for her size, but generally with short-range weapons appropriate for dealing with attempted breakouts, having no need for anything long-range on account that she was not built with any expectancy of working outside of Rigel 6’s immediate space. 

She also lacks replicator technology, so everything the fugitives need will have to be bought, stolen or otherwise procured from the planet and/or colonists. In addition, she was taken before her repairs were completed, so there may be some additional damage incurred that Quinn will have to make good before he continues on his way, if indeed, that’s what he eventually intends to do. 

Any questions so far?” 

When none were forthcoming, he continued. 

“Obviously, all the material we cover today will be uploaded into your individual PADDs for you to study in your own time, but, meanwhile, I need to give you a quick rundown on the party we are pursuing. 

The leader and instigator of the breakout is our one and only Dawson Quinn, thief, pirate and murderer, who was expected to end his days in the maximum security wing of Rigel 6’s penal colony. 

However, aided by two dissident Rigellian guards, who may or may not be still alive, depending on how useful they make themselves to Quinn, he and four others were able to orchestrate their escape, killing three other guards while they were at it, and, as I said, stealing a guard vessel which was in the docking bay for minor repairs. 

Although they managed to evade the Rigellian trackers for several days, they were finally picked up on a Vulcan trading vessel’s long-range scanners, and the information was passed over to Starfleet, and thence to ICD to deal with as a matter of urgency, so, here we are!” 

Gazing around the faces before him, all wearing intent expressions and concentrating hard, except for Belari, who was plainly anxious and trying desperately to hide it, he continued. 

“Now, according to information received from the penal colony’s Chief Warden, apart from the two renegade guards, Dawson is accompanied by four others: two humans and two Tranxians. All are violent and merciless killers, hence their incarceration in maximum security. Any questions?” 

This time, it was Belari who nervously held his hand up, blushing furiously when Banks looked over at him, eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

“Um, I’m sorry to bother you, Captain” he said, so softly that those present had to strain to hear him – all except for his Sentinel, that was. 

“That’s alright, Guide Belari. Ask your question, but please speak up a bit. We don’t all have Jim’s capabilities” he answered with an unaccustomed gentleness that Belari truly appreciated. 

“Um, OK, Captain, I’ll try. It’s just that, I’ve never heard of Tranxians. What do they look like?” 

“No problem, Belari” said Captain Taggart just before Simon could respond. “With your permission, Captain Banks?” and, at that man’s nod of assent, he pulled up another hologram, which had the effect of making Belari gasp in shock. 

The holoimage displayed a reptilian hominin, apparently at least 7 feet tall, and covered in smooth, snake-like scales which suggested a chameleon-like ability to blend in with its immediate surroundings. Its pale eyes, with narrow, ovoid pupils, and wide, lipless mouth, sent shivers down Belari’s spine, reminding him instantly of the only poisonous snake existing on his colony’s otherwise bountiful and benign planet. 

“Now, although this is primarily for Belari’s benefit, it’s no bad thing for any of you to have a recap on what these guys are capable of” Simon said, his gaze encompassing everyone present. 

“The planet Tranax is a relative late-comer to the Alliance, having taken it’s own sweet time to weigh up the pros and cons of entering a mutually beneficial conglomerate. Basically, its inhabitants are extraordinarily territorial and naturally prone to use conflict rather than diplomacy to solve its problems, and, racist though it undoubtedly sounds, this is mostly due to their instinctive violent reaction to any perceived threat, local or external. 

Having said that, once convinced, they are generally extremely trustworthy and reliable as allies. Trouble is, those who don’t agree with the party line make incredibly successful and merciless pirates and mercenaries. And that’s who we’ll be dealing with here, I’m afraid. So don’t give them any openings at all to get the drop on you!” 

Shuddering in visible fear, and swallowing convulsively in a brave attempt not to exclaim out loud, Belari found himself pulled quickly onto his Sentinel’s lap, where strong arms surrounded him, calming and comforting his panicked reaction. 

Glaring round at his comrades over his Guide’s bent head, daring them to make any unpleasant comment, Jim was relieved to see nothing but understanding expressions on their faces, so he relaxed a little and turned his full attention on Belari, who was making a valiant attempt to pull himself together. 

A surprisingly short while later, Belari sat up, and turning around on Jim’s lap, he said, voice still thick with unshed tears “I’m so sorry to be a nuisance, Sir. It’s just that I’ve never seen anyone like that, and it frightened me. I’ll try to do better” and he tailed off into a miserable and embarrassed silence. 

“It’s perfectly understandable” responded Simon, as the others nodded and exclaimed in genuine concern and sympathy. 

“That’s why I need for you and Jim to take the few hours’ grace we have before reaching BZ395 to really talk things through and realise how important your commitment to each other is going to be, not just to you two, but to the rest of us also. I’m sorry to put so much pressure on you, kid, but this is going to be a steep learning curve for you both, and I need to know you’re up to it, Guide Belari.” 

Meeting the Captain’s gaze unflinchingly, although with wide and anxious if desperately determined eyes, Belari replied “Yes, Sir. I promise!” and was immediately pulled back into Jim’s strong arms for a much-needed hug. 

Convinced of the young man’s determination, if not the resulting efficacy of his attempt, Simon had no choice but to continue with the briefing, so that at least his people would all have a chance to consider every aspect and discuss their plan of action. 

Coughing slightly, he said “To continue, people! As for the other two human sidekicks, I have been informed that they were both previously known to Quinn, if not actually in his old gang. One is a thug named Bart Rooker” and here Joel obligingly pulled up the next hologram. 

The figure it revealed did nothing to comfort Belari. 

Bart Rooker was a behemoth of a man, hulking and broad, whose coarse and swarthy face was rendered even uglier by scarring across one cheek, probably inflicted by some type of hand-held laser weapon. Dead eyed and expressionless, he immediately reminded those present who were aware of such things as the type of dumb but effective bouncers employed to keep the riff raff out of Clubs and bars back on old Earth. 

With a sardonic half smile, Simon said “And this delightful specimen is most likely acting as Quinn’s tame watchdog. He’s not known to be the brightest bulb in the candelabra, and probably totally unimaginative to boot, but he is loyal to whoever is his current employer, and will kill or maim without compunction. Do not let him get his hands on you!” 

After giving his team a few minutes to study the grim figure, Simon indicated to Joel that he should bring up the next hologram. 

This person was considerably smaller in stature, around medium height and weight, but with furtive, vulpine features under a rough mop of carroty hair. 

“Now this unprepossessing character is actually far more worrying than Rooker” continued Simon. 

“Charlie ‘Sunny’ Sommers actually has a good deal more intelligence than Quinn’s average gang member, along with delusions of grandeur. He most likely had a significant part to play in orchestrating the breakout, and could well be angling to take over the boss’s crown, which may just work in our favour if there’s already some internal dissention. But it’s undoubtedly safer not to bank on that” he added, with a grimace of disgust. 

The final hologram showed a rangy, medium-to-tall man with sharp features and stringy dirty blond hair. His eyed were cold and calculating, and Belari wasn’t the only one present who shivered a little at the sight. 

“And here we have Quinn himself” growled Simon, frowning heavily as he spoke. 

“This charming fellow won’t need much introduction for most of you, but to newcomers, suffice it to say that Dawson Quinn is possibly one of the most wanted men in Alliance space. He is known to have been responsible for thefts and major crimes on several planets as well as on Earth, and is a known pirate. He is totally self-absorbed, but he has no problem with getting involved in gang wars or even interplanetary conflicts as long as it pays him well, since he has no known affiliation with any religious or political factions. 

Killing is something he will either arrange for, or do himself if necessary, and he has no qualms about his victims, whether military, law enforcement, criminal or civilian, so don’t expect any quarter there. According to the Warden, there was actually no need to have finished off the Rigellian guards – he just did it for the hell of it. He also has no problem with disposing of his own gang members if they are likely to slow him down. 

Now, Jim, Joel and myself have already crossed swords with this bastard during his capture when he was convicted and sentenced to life on Rigel 6, so we know what he’s capable of. Suffice it to say that there was loss of life on both sides before he was taken, so it’s safe to assume that he’s going to be violent in the extreme in order to avoid being re-captured. Also, this time he’ll face the Death penalty, so he has no reason to be chivalrous in any way. 

Needless to say we are going to be under considerable pressure to take this man, people, and I would prefer that it gets done without casualties inflicted either on our team or the colonists. 

Speaking of which” he said, “I suggest you all take a few to get some coffee and stretch your legs before we continue, as I want to talk next about the nature of the planet and the colony there.”  


\--------------------  


As Simon helped himself to a fresh cup of coffee, then walked over to Joel to have a word or two with his old friend, the others present exchanged somewhat grim looks as they got to their feet and approached the replicator to get coffee in their turn. 

Looking considerably less jovial than usual, H still tried to lighten the mood saying “Well, Jimbo, looks like you had all the fun the first time round. I think the take went down just before I joined ICD and if I’d known then what I know now, I think perhaps I wouldn’t have bothered!” he finished with a small chuckle. 

“Oh I don’t know, mate” said Megan brightly, punching him none-too-gently on the bicep. “You can make up for it now – it’ll be good practice for you” but it was noticeable that her eyes were much harder and more serious than normal for the high-spirited Aussie. 

As for Rafe, he simply took his cup of coffee and stood to one side, although he smiled and replied perfunctorily when addressed. For the time being he was absorbed in studying the interactions of Jim and his new Guide, whilst trying not to make his scrutiny too obvious. 

However, having got himself a cup of coffee, and a large glass of milk for Belari, Jim gently steered his partner away from the others, feeling the little empath’s unease, and knowing instinctively that it wasn’t all due to the case briefing. 

Positioning them as far away as politely possible from the others to prevent them from overhearing their quiet exchange, accidentally or otherwise, Jim stood in front of his small partner to shield him completely from view. 

Gently carding the silky curls with one hand while he sipped from his coffee cup in the other, he murmured softly “OK, little one – out with it! I know you’re very upset and anxious about what you’ve heard about the case tonight, but there’s something else, isn’t there? If it’s about Rafe, then we’d better keep this verbal, just in case he’s trying to read us.” 

Ducking his head and biting his lip in worry, Belari peeked up at his concerned lover before replying sentinel-softly “You’re right, Jim. I’m really worried about what I’ve heard so far from Simon about this case, and I’m terrified that I’m going to make a complete fool of myself. But it’s not just that. I really don’t want to cause trouble, but I can feel Detective Rafe constantly trying to ‘read’ me, so I’m having to keep my barriers up against him. I don’t want to give away anything we talked about, and I don’t want him to be any more angry with me than he already is. But I just don’t know what I’ve done!” he said plaintively. “I honestly didn’t mean to upset him by reading him that first time, because no one else there was supposed to be telepathic and I didn’t intend to cause trouble by making a connection, but he seems to be mad at me anyway”. 

“Try not to worry about it, babe” replied Jim, although he was unable to keep the frown from his face, and the empath had no problem feeling his lover’s inner turmoil. 

“We’ll deal with it later, once we’ve heard all the information and worked out a more detailed plan of action. If it’s likely to interfere with the team’s ability to work together, I’ll have to do something about it, but I’m hoping that Brian is professional enough to keep his personal problems out of the field. Meanwhile, finish your milk, babe, and let’s hear what else Simon has to say” and with that, they returned to their seats, nodding companionably at their colleagues as they all settled down for the next part of the briefing.  


\-------------------------  


When he was satisfied that he had everyone’s attention, Simon recommenced his briefing by saying “I realise there’s already been a lot of information to impart and to evaluate, and we haven’t covered everything yet. It’s also been a very long day for some of us” and here he looked pointedly at Jim and Belari “so I don’t want to extend this particular meeting any longer than I have to. Suffice it to say that I’ll quickly run through what we know about the planet, and touch on the nature of the colony, then we should all get some dinner and do whatever you need to for the evening. 

However, I expect each and every one of you to be back here by 0800 hours tomorrow, so we can discuss particular points in detail and start planning our exercise. Time is of the essence, people! 

OK, well. The planet” he continued, turning to look at the hologram Joel had once again provided. 

“BZ395, unofficially called ‘Sanctuary’ by the colonists, is an earth-type planet with a very similar atmosphere. However, you should be aware that it has a lower gravitational pull, so no unnecessary gymnastics, Belari! Otherwise we may have to tether you!” he added with a chuckle, referring to the display Belari had treated him and Jim to while on board Enterprise. 

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Belari couldn’t quite disguise the flash of hurt which crossed his face as the others looked at him inquisitively, even though his empathy told him that Simon didn’t mean his comment maliciously. 

Jim saw it, however, and gave his knee a comforting squeeze while directing an irritated glance at his Captain, which Simon – perhaps luckily – didn’t see. 

“Anyway, to continue” said Simon, unaware of any by-play. “Most of the land mass is fairly densely forested, apart from the areas beside the largest freshwater lake where the colony has established itself” and he indicated the sites in question. “A reasonable amount of land clearance has been carried out so that farms could be established, so that, supplemented by a certain amount of hunting, the colony is able to feed itself and is, to all extents and purposes, self-sufficient. 

The principle domesticated animal appears to be some sort of large sheep or goat” (‘or geep’......’or shoat!’....... came the inevitable semi-humorous asides from the peanut gallery, which Simon pretended to ignore.) 

“As I said, these beasts, along with some imported horses and burros which seem to have acclimatised pretty well form the basis for their livestock and beasts of burden. 

Technologically speaking, they are very limited – intentionally so – a bit like the Amish back on old Earth. But there the similarity ends, because, believe me, people, they are NOT self-effacing by any means! No, they left Earth because they wanted to escape the politics and legislation of the day, and they have no intention of falling under Earth or Alliance rule again. They maintain weaponry, although it is of the old type - firing projectiles, no less – and only interact with outside traders when they need to replace equipment they cannot easily manufacture for themselves. To this day they call themselves ‘Survivalists’, and I have absolutely no reason to believe that they will welcome our presence. 

What I do hope – like our lords and masters at ICD HQ – and Captain Picard, no less – is that at the least they won’t actively hinder us in our task. 

So, there you have it, people. On arrival, I shall meet with their current leader, Laird Alan McDonald, as a matter of courtesy, but I hold out little hope that he will be prepared to give us any help, unless, of course, Quinn has been giving them trouble, in which case they may well be out for blood. Which may or may not be useful to us, depending on what form their assistance takes” he finished, face troubled, and with a frown deeply etched between his brows. 

“Anyhow, before we break for the evening, the last thing I need to cover is the place where the fugitives are assumed to be hiding out”. 

Pointing to another area on the holographic planet, he said “According to our information, and guided by the educated opinion of Commander Data of the Enterprise, no less, we believe that Quinn will have hidden his ship in this area of wasteland to the west of the colony. 

Topographically speaking, it is virtually inaccessible on foot, being extremely dry and rough, and covered with particularly nasty and dense thorny scrub. So bad, in fact, that the colonists have never bothered to explore the region at all. 

Which reasons, in effect, makes it perfect for Quinn and his buddies to hole up in until they have completed their repairs and are ready to leave for pastures new. As long as they have located one of the very scarce water sources, that is. 

And there it is - a very basic outline of the job facing us, people. 

Now, unless you have any urgent points that need clearing up right now, I would suggest that you make sure your PADDs have been uploaded, and take yourselves off for a meal and some thinking time, and be ready, bright eyed and bushy-tailed for our next meeting tomorrow morning.”   


\------------------------  


Once all PADDs were checked as uploaded and good to go, the team dispersed, chatting amongst themselves, and heading in the general direction of the mess hall, intent on following Simon’s advice. 

As Jim tucked Belari close to his side as usual, he respected the small empath’s thoughtful silence, knowing that the young man had plenty to mull over. 

On reaching the mess hall, which was a good deal smaller than those on the Enterprise, but well-equipped and comfortable nonetheless, he steered them to a quiet table in the corner, and said quietly “You OK, little one? I know you’ll be thinking things through – and I can almost hear your brain whirring, baby – but you really need to eat. We didn’t have a chance to get much at lunchtime, and I know I’m hungry.” 

As Belari looked up at him, his tummy answered for him with a noticeable grumble, and they both grinned, appreciating the lightening of their somewhat sombre mood. 

“Yes please, Jim. Um, is it OK if I have mushroom soup again? I mean, I know I should keep trying different things, but I really do feel better after I’ve had some....” 

“Course you can, baby! You don’t have to check with me first! I’m just glad you’ve found something that comforts you as much as chicken soup comforts me!” and they both laughed happily as they recalled the first instance of Belari’s introduction to soup made from birds and his dramatic reaction....! 

Having retrieved their meals and settled down at their table, Belari smiled shyly up at Megan, who was making her way over to them, although he could plainly hear Jim’s very soft “Oh, great!” as the older man grimaced into his frosted mug of beer. 

“Hey Jimbo, Belari. Mind if I sit with you?” and she plonked herself down without waiting for a reply, totally ignoring Jim’s less than welcoming scowl. 

“Don’t suppose it’d make any difference if I said no, so you might just as well” he grumbled, as Megan laughed and shook her head, winking at Belari as she said “Nope, not at all, mate! Anyhow, Belari, I was just wondering, love. Do you have another name, or are you just called by your given name?” 

Looking a little puzzled at the question, Belari replied “Um, well, I’ve always been called just Belari. I was told that it was my father’s name, and it’s the only thing I know about him. But Momma Neema’s family name was Sandara, so I suppose it’s my family name too” but he sounded unconvinced as he said it. 

“Hmmm, Sandara.....” said Megan thoughtfully. “Well, OK. Sandy it is then!” she proclaimed, as Jim nearly choked on his mouthful of beer, and Belari tipped his head on one side, looking positively befuddled. 

“Everyone should have a nickname!” she continued happily, totally ignoring Jim’s “Oh, for pity’s sake, Conner!” 

“So, Sandy and Jimbo! Good on yer, mates!” and she grinned even more at Jim’s acerbic rejoinder “Certainly, ‘Dingbat’! Now leave us alone to eat in peace!” 

Not in the least perturbed by the older man’s tone, she winked again at Belari as she stood up and walked away, saying laughingly “See you at tomorrow’s meeting, Sandy!” and Belari hadn’t the heart to demur, as he could easily read that the Aussie’s intentions were genuine and not at all malicious. 

Nevertheless, Jim muttered “Gods, that woman gets worse every day! No respect at all!” only to feel his Guide’s small hand resting soothingly on his forearm as the smaller man said “It’s alright, Jim, really! I mean, I’m not sure I’ll like being called Sandy all the time, but I do like Megan. She’s feels so friendly towards me – and you also” he added, with a small smile. 

With a sigh and rueful grin, Jim looked fondly at the empath, ‘saying’ _‘Thanks, sweetheart. You already know how to make me feel better, and you really help me control my temper. Given enough time, lover, I may even become quite a reasonable character! You’re good for me, baby.”_

Then, before any more sap could rise, and seeing that his little Guide’s eyes were already looking a bit teary with emotion, he reached out and ruffled Belari’s curls, adding out loud “And on that note, babe, if you’ve done with your dinner, I think we should get back to our quarters. You’re looking a bit ragged around the edges there” he finished with gentle humour. 

Swallowing down the lump of emotion which had threatened to rise in his throat, Belari smiled at his beloved Sentinel, and nodding agreeably, picked up his and Jim’s empty dinnerware to put them in the recycler. 

With eyes only for each other, they left the mess hall, looking as usual as if they were joined at the hip, and made their way back to their quarters, unconcerned with the generally fond smiles that followed them as they went.  


\----------------------  


Having reached the privacy of their quarters, Jim turned his Guide to face him, cupping the slim shoulders in gentle hands as he gazed into the upturned face. 

Belari’s eyes were full of love and tenderness for his lover, but it didn’t take Sentinel sight for Jim to recognise the shadows of worry and tension which lurked in the blue depths. 

Sighing a little at this evidence of the harsh realities Belari had been forced to encounter over the past few days, adding to the already heavy burden of bad memories from his captivity, Jim moved his hands up to cup the beautiful face and gently stroked the delicate skin beneath the wide eyes with his thumbs. 

Knowing that the smaller man’s obvious exhaustion was as much mental and emotional as physical, he murmured 

“You look tired, baby. I think you need a really early night and a good long sleep, even if it is early yet. We’ve both had a lot to deal with over this past week or so, you in particular, and I think I know how to make sure you get some real relaxation. Do you trust me?” 

“Always, Jim, with my life!” came the soft response, and the truth of the declaration was written large in Belari’s eyes for Jim to see. 

Feeling a little choked himself at the depths of his Guide’s love and belief in him, Jim swallowed down his own lump of emotion before replying “OK, Chief. Then let’s get you undressed, and I want you to lie face down on the bed. No, sweetheart, I’m not going to ask you to make love again so soon – you’re too exhausted for that!” he said quickly as Belari looked up at him a little apprehensively. 

“No, babe, I’m going to give you a massage! I’ve been told that I have magic fingers when it comes to relaxing people, so I’m going to try and do it for you, sweetheart. Strip off and get comfortable while I go and get some warm massage oil” and he went to the replicator to get what he needed. 

When he returned, Belari was already stripped naked, and was lying face down as directed, peering inquisitively and utterly fearlessly at Jim as the big man approached, warm towels and a cup of sweet-smelling oil in his hands. 

Smiling lovingly into Belari’s eyes – or, at least, the eye visible to him from the side of his Guide’s face which wasn’t snuggled into the soft pillow – Jim took a few moments to take in the beauty of the slender form laid out before him. 

Setting down the oil and towels within easy reach, he carefully straddled Belari’s narrow hips, bending to lay a gentle kiss below the exposed ear, giving the pointed tip a tiny nip and lick. 

Pulling back at the pleased little moan the action drew from the empath, wanting not to stimulate but rather to relax, Jim grinned again and reached out to pour a small amount of oil into his hands, warming it before smoothing it over the soft honey skin of Belari’s back and shoulders. 

As he worked down Belari’s back, over the taut buttocks and down the shapely legs, kneading and loosening any knots he found in the muscles beneath, the empath relaxed by increments until he was almost boneless with pleasure. 

Gently turning the small body over, Jim worked his way down the front also, but made sure to keep his actions non-sexual as Belari fell more and more deeply into slumber. 

Just before the smaller man went completely under, Jim whispered “Don’t worry if I leave for a little while, baby. I won’t be far away – just in the rec room. I’ll hear you the moment you wake, love.” 

At Belari’s mumble of acceptance, he continued to sooth the beloved body until his Guide was truly out for the count, then he pulled up the blankets to make a cosy nest before washing his hands and quietly leaving the room, intending to take a little time to himself before retiring for the night, as his mind was still very actively turning over the several topics that were giving him pause.   


\--------------------------  


When Jim reached the recreation room, he saw that Megan, H and Rafe were already there, talking desultorily over various topics, not necessarily to do with the upcoming search. 

Getting himself a beer from the replicator, he ambled over to the group, surreptitiously casting his senses over each individual to see if he could pick up any discomfort or nervousness among them. 

He truly felt uncomfortable doing so, knowing that it would never have occurred to him previously, but things were different now. He was bonded, and he had perceived a potential threat to his Guide, and that was totally unacceptable to the Sentinel in him. 

As he had hoped, Megan and H appeared to be genuinely pleased to see him, and all vital signs were within the normal range according to Sentinel senses. Any slight tension and tautness around the eyes could easily be attributed to the impending action, and Jim was 99.9 per cent sure that that was the reason, although he knew he would have to be an empath to know for a certainty. 

On the other hand, although Rafe appeared superficially calm and collected, Jim could hear the tell-tale increase in the man’s heartbeat at his approach, while enhanced sight picked up the faint beading of sweat on his upper lip. Added to that, the slightly sour taint of anxiety in his scent provided yet more proof if needed that all was not as it seemed with the other detective. 

Nodding amicably and smiling in response to H and Megan’s words of welcome, Jim’s grin became a little more predatory as he turned his gaze on Rafe, and he was rewarded by a further increase in the younger man’s heart rate. 

Pulling up a chair, he said genially “Hope you don’t mind if I join you for a few. Belari’s exhausted, so I made sure he went to bed for a decent sleep. Too early for me yet, though.” 

“No worries, mate!” replied Megan with a huge smile. “I’m sure Sandy appreciates a bit of sleepytime to himself without having to fight for his share of the bed!” 

Grinning despite his attempt to scowl at her cheeky comment, he growled unconvincingly “Can it, Dingbat! ‘Sandy’ never has to fight for space. For such a little guy he always seems to hog most of the space – and the blankets, come to think of it!” 

“Hey, babe, what’s with the ‘Dingbat’ thing?” said H with a puzzled frown on his cheery face. 

“Oh, nothing, love” laughed Megan, nudging him in the ribs. “That’s just Jimbo’s idea of a clever nickname for me. Just because I came up with one for that cute little Guide of his!” 

Face clearing, H chuckled before saying “Only you, babe! At least I already had a sort of nickname, so you don’t have to get creative with me. What about Bri, though? I’ve never heard you come up with anything for him!” 

To his – and Jim’s – astonishment, however, Megan didn’t immediately come back with one of her snappy responses. Instead she actually blushed a little before muttering “Well, I just haven’t thought of an appropriate one yet” and took a large sip of her beer to give herself a bit of breathing space. 

As H grinned hugely, winking conspiratorially at Jim and Rafe; Jim sensed her somewhat raised body temperature, which was accompanied by the slight but unmistakable whiff of pheromones. Stunned, he realised that not only was his Aussie colleague sexually attracted to Rafe, but that the other man seemed completely unaware of the fact, so that he came to the rueful conclusion that the relationships within the team seemed to be getting more complicated by the minute! 

Having gotten herself under control once more, Megan embarked on a different and more serious subject, saying “You know, Jim, I think Sandy’s absolutely adorable, and you’re one lucky guy to have found him, but seriously, mate, is he really up to coming with us on the case? Don’t get me wrong, Jimbo” she continued, seeing that Ellison was about to erupt, “but he doesn’t look old enough – let alone tough enough – to face up to scum like Quinn and Co. Just how old is he, anyway?” 

Initially wanting to bite her head off, figuratively speaking, yet Jim could hardly blame her for voicing his own doubts and misgivings, so he controlled his instinctive anger with a herculean effort and replied soberly “I get what you’re saying, Conner, and I don’t blame you, even though I’d love to tell you all to mind your own business. 

Yes, Belari is very young. As far as we can work out, he’s the equivalent of about 18 or 19 in human years, and yes, he’s very innocent despite what’s happened to him recently. He’s also very gentle and innately peace-loving, so it seems almost like a sick cosmic joke that he’s been paired with me. 

On the other hand, he is totally committed to me and to the responsibilities of being a Guide to a Sentinel, even if he’s still got a hell of a lot to learn about that and about the ICD and his place in it. 

And I love him. I will never love or want anyone like I love and want him. 

So, there you have it” he continued with a small, wry grin. “Bet you never thought you’d get such an admission from ‘Iron Man’ Ellison, did you?” 

Half expecting at least some mockery, he was touched deeply when he looked up at Megan and H to see that they wore almost identical expressions of understanding and appreciation. 

Reaching over to grip his hand in a supportive gesture so different from her usual teasing digs or pokes in the ribs, Megan said “And he’s lucky to have you, Jimbo. It’s going to be hard, but he’ll have the best support, mate, from you and from us. You can count on it!” 

“Like she says, babe” echoed H. “And after this case is done, you’ll both get the time you deserve to train properly and develop together, my man. It’ll work out OK, you’ll see.” 

Smiling in real appreciation for their conviction, Jim was about to respond when he felt a tug in his mind, and he heard the slight change in his lover’s heart beat which signalled a return to wakefulness. 

Cocking his head slightly to one side in his normal ‘listening’ pose, he sent soothing and comforting thoughts to his Guide ‘saying’ _‘It’s OK, baby. Go back to sleep. I’m in the rec room talking to Megan and H, and everything’s alright. Be back very soon, sweetheart, promise’._

He smiled slightly to himself at the sleepy reply _‘OK, Jim. I’m alright. Just missing you is all. Going back to sleep now....’_ and Jim could almost hear his slide back into peaceful slumber. 

Looking back at his friends to see them grinning at his undoubtedly sappy smile, he said “Sorry guys. Belari woke and wanted to know where I was. He’s gone back to sleep now, but I’d better get back anyway. See you in the morning” and he drained his beer and stood up, leaving them with a friendly wave. 

It was only as he walked up the corridor back to his quarters that he realised that Rafe had taken almost no part in the conversation, only watching Jim intently with an unreadable expression on his face......  


\-------------------------  


The following morning, Jim awoke at 0600 hours, courtesy of his military training which allowed him to ‘pre-set’ his internal alarm call at will. 

However, on this occasion he was surprised to see Belari already awake and watching him intently, one slender leg thrown over his thighs and propped up on one elbow, while his free hand rested gently on Jim’s chest. 

As he opened his eyes fully, he studied the small empath’s expression, noting the beautiful blue eyes which were softly radiant and full of love and something akin to worshipfulness. The gentle smile broadened to one of welcome as Belari saw Jim come fully awake, and he raised his hand from Jim’s chest to caress his lover’s beard-stubbled cheek, whispering “Good morning, Jim. Did you sleep well?” 

Pulling the lovely face down to his so he could claim the lush lips in a gentle but thorough kiss, Jim ‘replied’ _‘Certainly did, baby! And how about you? You look good enough to eat this morning, lover!’_

As he released the captive mouth, Belari giggled happily and replied in kind _‘That’s good, because I really wouldn’t mind being eaten.....!’_

With a whole-hearted laugh, Jim rolled them both over so that the cheerfully grinning sprite was beneath him, and proceeded to do his best to comply as requested.......  


\-----------------------  


A short while later, having showered and breakfasted in their quarters, the pair entered the briefing room on the dot of 0800 hours, and their contented mutual glow of satisfaction was obvious to everyone else there. 

“Morning, boys” greeted Megan with a knowing smirk, leaning over to give the blushing Belari a quick kiss on the cheek. 

As he smiled up at her, she patted his shoulder gently whilst nudging Jim in the ribs, much the same as usual. 

“You know, Conner, you’re showing a good deal of favouritism here” grumbled Jim as he rubbed the sore spot. “How come I don’t get the kiss? Second thoughts, don’t answer that!” he added hastily, as the Aussie looked ready to belt him one. 

Giving him a saccharine-sweet smile, Megan replied “But Jim, he’s really, really cute! And you’d be really, really confused if I suddenly started being nice to you now!” and they all joined in with the ensuing laughter, which spread to H also, who was looking on with a cheerful grin on his face as always. 

If Rafe’s merriment was somewhat forced, Jim had no time to analyse it, as just then Simon and Joel arrived, looking grim and ready to get down to business.  


As Simon knew that his team would already have conscientiously studied the information they had received at the previous meeting, he wasted no time in outlining what the proposed plan of action would be, although he also knew full well that his team members had the confidence to query and / or improve upon methodology. 

What he proposed was basically a straight-forward infiltration of the fugitives’ hideout, and a tactical extraction of the criminals by the ICD team backed up by some of the Cascade Star’s on-board security force. 

Assuming that Quinn and his gang didn’t have access to sophisticated remote sensors, but not wanting to take any risks, Simon informed his team that all movement between Cascade Star and the planet would be via transporter room only. 

Once Cascade Star was in orbit around BZ395, Simon proposed to meet with the colony’s leader to explain the situation as a matter of courtesy, and, hopefully, to acquire any additional useful information about the terrain and any known developments as regards the fugitives. He explained that he wanted Jim and Belari with him at the meeting because he needed to be aware of everything pertinent to the man’s – and the other colonists’ – emotional and physical reactions to his proposals. 

Although, as he rather cynically suggested to his audience, he didn’t expect the meeting to be quite as straight-forward and trouble-free as he hoped, there should be no reason why the operation shouldn’t go forward as planned. 

Once Cascade Star’s sensors had located the exact position and number of gang members, a small, well-armed force would beam down and carry out the extraction as soon as possible. 

Providing there were no significant problems, the Cascade Star would then leave orbit as soon as the capture had been accomplished, and head back to Earth via Rigel 6, where the criminals would be surrendered to the penal colony so that justice could be served. 

Although the plan seemed to be simple in comparison to many other cases the ICD had been involved with, everyone present, with the exception of Belari due to his total lack of experience, was only too aware of how the easiest of operations had the unpleasant habit of going pear-shaped at the most inconvenient moments. 

Because of this, the operation was broken down and discussed in minute detail until everyone present, detectives and security personnel, was pretty much satisfied that all bases had been covered as much as humanly possible, so they finally dispersed to prepare themselves in their chosen ways before the final short briefing the following day once they had reached the planet, and were preparing to go into action.  


\-------------------------------  


Although Jim had intended to go to the gym for a good workout before introducing Belari to a bit of weapons training, he was waylaid by Simon, who needed the pair of them to do some ‘paperwork’ for HQ before going into action for the first time together. 

Although as far as Jim and Belari – and Simon for that matter – were concerned, the bond was a done deal, officially the ICD needed some sort of temporary legal cover for the new Guide until such time as the new pair returned to Earth and went through the proper process of training and integration with the department. 

Knowing that complaining would be pointless as Simon was duty-bound to complete the necessary procedures on their behalf, Jim tucked Belari into his side and they sat down again while Simon contacted HQ and arranged for the appropriate documentation and questionnaires to appear on the large screen on his desk. 

Once the forms were downloaded onto Jim and Belari’s personal PADDs, it was a relatively simple matter to complete them online with Jim helping his Guide where necessary with the unaccustomed ‘legalese’. 

Grinning cheerfully once everything had been completed to his satisfaction, Simon sent them on their way, saying “Thanks, guys. Now, go do whatever you need to prepare for tomorrow’s fun and games” and he waved a hand in dismissal before turning his attention to other business that needed a Captain’s ‘urgent attention!’ 

Throwing an arm around Belari’s shoulders, Jim grinned down at his Guide, saying “Bet you’ve never had to deal with any of that official stuff before, eh, babe? I’m sorry to say that, now you’re my Guide and partner, there are those in high places in the ICD who will demand that we jump through hoops and submit to tests galore until they’re satisfied that we can work together properly!” 

Looking perplexed, Belari replied “I don’t mind jumping through hoops, Jim. I think I’d probably be quite good at that. But some of those forms and tests sound difficult.” 

Chuckling delightedly at his Guide’s literal interpretation of his words, Jim stopped in the middle of the walkway, and, lifting Belari up so they were eye to eye, he kissed the tip of Belari’s nose before saying “Gods, Chief! You are such an entertaining companion my love, that I honestly don’t know how I managed without you! Don’t ever change! 

Now, let me try to explain what I actually meant, baby” and setting Belari back on his feet, he smiled down at the small empath’s happy face, and began.....  


\-------------------------------  


Meanwhile, Megan, H and Rafe had also decided to visit the gym, and were well into their usual regimes, shooting the bull and generally using the exercise to both maintain their fitness levels and consolidate their camaraderie. 

Having worked as partners for several years now, H and Rafe were comfortable with each other, but were equally happy to accept Megan into their select group, as she had proved herself to be more than adequate as an ICD operative, having covered their backs more than once in the field. She also seemed to have a knack of dealing with Jim, even if it seemed to outsiders that the two were constantly in each others’ faces. She never let his grumpiness get her down, and always gave as good as she got, so that he had eventually, if unwillingly, been forced to accept her also. 

It was slightly irritating to Rafe that she also seemed to be the only one who had ready access to the new Guide, despite Jim’s frowning irritation, but he had his own reasons for this unexpected envy. 

Although, contrary to Jim’s belief, Rafe was actually well aware of Megan’s interest in him, at the moment he considered himself to be off limits as he had long had another goal in mind. 

As he concentrated on settling his mind during a lengthy run on the treadmill, he allowed himself to think back over the years and consider how his present situation was shaping up......  


\-------------------------------  


Some thirty years ago, an elderly freighter, returning to Earth after several months away delivering and picking up cargo and provisions for deep space mining operations came under attack from a pirate vessel. 

Inadequately armed, and, indeed, travelling under the neutral flag of the Starfleet Alliance, she had had no chance of outrunning the pirates, and was quickly brought to a halt and boarded. 

All the crew, including a recently married young couple, were slaughtered without mercy, and the only reason that the ship itself wasn’t blown to pieces after the looting was complete was because a starship en route to a nearby planet had intercepted the freighter’s final distress signal, and had hurried to her aid at warp speed. 

The pirate vessel had been destroyed as it attempted to attack the starship in a foolhardy gesture of defiance, and Starfleet personnel beamed on board the stricken freighter to assess the damage and search for survivors. 

Finding only one small heat signature, they discovered a baby, hurriedly hidden behind a gaming console by his distraught mother, who yet had had the presence of mind to place his ID within his tiny suit. 

So it was that Brian Rafe; orphaned and without any other known relatives; passed into the care system, where he discovered some unusual gifts which helped him to survive, and, ultimately, to thrive against all odds.  


Rafe had, indeed, realised he had hidden talents at an early age, but was canny enough to keep them to himself. Discovering that he was both empathic and telepathic; even though it took a while for him to be able to comprehend exactly what they could do for him; by trial and experimentation he found that his gifts gave him an undoubted edge over all the other foster kids – and foster parents - he came into contact with. 

They also stood him in good stead at school, so that he was able to achieve way more than the necessary results needed for him to enter the police department, and rise exceptionally quickly through the ranks to Detective. 

Finding that he was still hungry for success and ambitious to a degree, he applied for, and was accepted by, the ICD; his strong shields and careful planning seeing him through the recruiting process without his talents being revealed. 

Life and work may have continued comfortably and successfully in much the same vein for the young detective if he hadn’t come into contact with Jim Ellison, unbonded Sentinel and Rafe’s instant Holy Grail! 

Unfortunately, Rafe had quickly discovered that telepathy and empathy did not necessarily a Guide make! 

Jim was approachable enough as a work colleague, but appeared to be completely immune to Rafe as a potential guide, much to the younger man’s dismay and frustration. 

Biting down on his disappointment, Rafe set himself to wait patiently and see if continuing proximity would nudge Jim into noticing him as his Guide-to-be. 

Now, however, it would appear that his ship had sailed without him, as Jim had returned to the Cascade Star, apparently with a fully bonded Guide in tow. 

Initially furious, especially when the little upstart had dared to try and ‘read’ his mind, Rafe had calmed himself with serious effort, and was now considering more rationally how to deal with the unwanted impediment to his long-desired position as Guide to Jim Ellison. 

Oh yes, a frustrated Rafe was undoubtedly a dangerous opponent! 

Aware that Jim would have been informed of his telepathic ability by the little shit who claimed to be the Sentinel’s Guide, Rafe decided he would just have to bluff it out for now until he could get rid of his competition. 

He was certain that, now Jim had finally bonded, once Belari was permanently out of the way he would be open to another bond – this time with Brian, who should have been his from the outset. 

Nodding his head decisively, Rafe continued with his run, content that his plans were not dead, just delayed for a while.......  


\---------------------------------  


**_Operation ‘Sanctuary’:_**  


Meanwhile, down on the surface of planet BZ395 or ‘Sanctuary’ as it was somewhat fancifully called, Dawson Quinn was not having a good day. In fact, it was only one in a series of not very good days as far as the criminal mastermind was concerned. 

The mere fact that he had escaped from the penal colony where he was expected to end his days wasn’t sufficient reason for a good mood as he considered his situation so far. 

Sure, he and his motley crew had secured a ship of sorts, but the cursed hunk of junk had barely had the wherewithal to get them thus far, and his frustration knew no bounds as the Rigellian guards who had helped him escape seemed to have little engineering skill to sort out the shortcomings of their own vessel. 

Quinn knew very well that only the fact that his other companions had even less technical know-how was keeping him from getting rid of what was otherwise dead weight in his estimation. 

Sighing in frustration, he glanced over at his constant shadow, the gargantuan Rooker, who stoically guarded the gang leader, silent and forbidding, and totally lacking in any sort of imagination. 

If he was honest with himself, Quinn knew that Rooker was actually the perfect minder. He did what he was told completely without question or remorse, and had no need to constantly discuss or analyse every order like ‘Sunny’ Sommers, who was growing more irritating each day they were stranded in this inhospitable hell-hole. 

At least the two Tranxians made themselves useful, hunting for the few animal species that actually survived in this barren wasteland to augment the party’s dwindling supplies. It was they who had possessed the instinct and tracking ability to discover the small water source which ensured that they could survive here indefinitely, or at least until such time as the ship was air-worthy again, enough to get Quinn back to his real HQ and hideout on a planet still some distance away. 

Once there, and able to utilise his considerable hidden stash of loot and commodities, Quinn was certain he could quickly re-establish his position as a major player in the intergalactic crime scene once again. 

Grinning savagely to himself, he looked forward to being able to get rid of the Rigellians and Sommers also, although he reckoned he would most likely hang on to Rooker and the Tranxians if they had a mind to stay. 

He supposed he ought to be grateful that the savage terrain kept any nosy colonists away, but his gut instinct was telling him that the longer they remained stranded on this god-awful rock, the more likely it was that they would be tracked down by those interfering Starfleet and ICD bastards. 

Frustrated in the extreme by the lack of decent long-range scanners, he was growing more and more impatient and short-tempered as the hours passed, bringing, he was sure, the threat of discovery closer. 

A scuffling sound, accompanied by a low, sibilant murmur signalled the return of the Tranxians, and Quinn stood abruptly as he heard Sommer’s whiny tones raised in enquiry. 

Gods, how he wanted to get rid of the irritating little shit right now! He was well aware that the man was ambitious, and clever enough to do damage if he got the opportunity, which was why Quinn had no intention of leaving him alive once they got back to Quinn’s version of civilisation! 

Gesturing for Rooker to follow, he strode down the gangway out into the blistering heat of the afternoon sun, to see Sommers gesticulating wildly as he addressed the Tranxians, who regarded him with stone-faced indifference. 

“Hey, Daw, buddy! Look what the lizards brought this time!” the obnoxious little man chortled with false bonhomie, indicating a bloodied mess of fur and scaly skin. 

“Sure hope it tastes better than the last offering, hey?” 

With a sneer and dismissive shake of his head, Quinn replied “Well, guess you’ll be eating it anyway, ‘Sunny’! We don’t got no option right now so be grateful that they don’t cook you up, huh?” and he turned his back on the man in deliberate insult while Rooker’s face took on the slight twist that signified the closest he got to an expression of disgust. 

“Did you boys see anything else on your travels?” Quinn addressed the Tranxians, with a deal more respect than he showed to Sommers, oblivious to the vicious glare Sommers levelled at his back. 

At their negative response, he nodded and slapped the nearest companionably on the shoulder, and turned to see how the Rigellians were getting along with the repairs. 

Standing up and wiping his hands on a dirty piece of rag, the taller of the two offered a slight grin, saying “Know what, boss? I think we’re nearly done. Another day should see the reactor back on line and tested as good to go, and we may even have solved the problem with the weapons system controls. The only reason they were down was due to some loose circuitry that hadn’t been reconnected during the refit.” 

However, instead of the congratulations he was expecting, Quinn responded angrily “And it’s taken you this long to find that out? Shit! You’re worse than useless! It’s your fucking ship, and you can’t even check out basic systems!?! You’d better hope that this unnecessary delay doesn’t cost us, brother!” and he stalked away back to the relative comfort of the tiny crews’ lounge, Rooker in tow, and leaving the Rigellian with his mouth hanging open in shock. 

Taking the opportunity to sow some seeds of discontent, Sommers waited until the Tranxians had moved off to prepare their kill for cooking, then approached the Rigellians, who were by now beginning to seethe in righteous indignation. 

“Hey lads, don’t take it to heart! You and I all know that Quinn’s a bit irritable what with the wait and all. I’m sure he didn’t really mean to go off like that at you. After all, you’ve worked really hard at these repairs, haven’t you? And I sure appreciate it, even if he doesn’t!” and he smiled ingratiatingly at them, privately thinking that Quinn had the right of it, and these guys really were incompetent! 

Slightly placated, the Rigellians nodded their thanks and returned to work, while Sommers congratulated himself over the success of his minor scheming, all the while working hard to establish himself as a worthy pretender to Quinn’s criminal empire.  


\------------------------  


A short while after this exchange took place found the Cascade Star in orbit around BZ395, where Captains Banks and Taggart addressed the assembled landing party once more. 

Having announced their arrival to Laird McDonald, and received a lukewarm offer of a meeting, Simon was keen to beam down to the planet’s surface as soon as possible. 

His desire was fuelled by the information Cascade Star’s sensors had provided regarding the whereabouts of the gang and the relative readiness of their vessel, and which Joel had apprised him of mere moments ago. 

Gazing around at the intent faces of his operatives and the chosen security team, Simon began by saying “OK, people. Here’s the latest information we have regarding Quinn and his ship. Joel here can tell you what Cascade Star’s sensors and scanners have come up with now we’re in orbit. Joel?” and he handed the floor over to the older man, whose normally genial expression had been temporarily replaced by a worried frown. 

Not bothering to try and sugar coat the information, knowing that the effort wouldn’t be appreciated anyway, Joel began, his expressive eyes telegraphing his concern. 

“Well, people, as we expected, we have located the fugitives in a remote area of wasteland well out of the normal range of the colonists’ travels, for which we should be grateful. At least it means that Laird McDonald has lost none of his ‘clan’ to the gang, and so is less likely to want to turn vigilante on us. 

The heat signatures indicate that the whole party have survived thus far, and presumably located a water source successfully. 

Unfortunately, our remote sensors also suggest that their vessel’s propulsion system is close to being back on line, so we have to move fast if we’re to seize the perps before they take off again. 

Without a doubt we could blow them and their ship to atoms if they did manage to lift off, but our lords and masters – and me also, truth be told – would far rather they faced prosecution and sentencing for their crimes” and here the gentle man looked a trifle shame-faced at his admission, and Belari, who had been tactfully ‘reading’ the big man, nodded in sympathy as he bit his lip and turned wide, sorrowful eyes to catch Jim’s equally rueful gaze. 

At that point, Simon took over again, with a friendly and supportive pat to Joel’s shoulder. 

“Right then, people! So now we know they all survived, have yet to inflict any damage on the resident population, and could potentially have the capability of leaving the planet in the very near future. 

I think we are all agreed that the operation should proceed a.s.a.p, OK? 

I shall be beaming down to the colonists’ main settlement within the hour, along with Jim and Belari and two security guards. 

After what I hope will be little more than a courtesy call, we will return to Cascade Star, where the rest of you should be ready and waiting for action. 

If all goes to plan, we will beam down directly to the hideout site, well before nightfall, perform the extraction, and be on our way before Laird McDonald has his dinnertime haggis! Any questions or comments? Because this is your last opportunity before we go, folks!” 

When no questions were forthcoming, he said “Right then, people! Make ready to go within the next two to three hours, and Jim, Belari, you’re with me!” and he strode out of the room, knowing that the Sentinel and Guide were following him, as were the two security guards chosen for the meeting detail.  


\---------------------  


As Banks left the room, closely followed by Jim and Belari, who was almost glued to his Sentinel’s side, Megan grinned wryly as she commented “I don’t envy them! Diplomatic stuff like that would give me the willies, mate. I’d far rather just get on with the extraction!” 

“You and me both, babe” agreed H. “Personally, I can’t see why we have to bother anyway. It’s not as if the colonists have had any trouble with Quinn and Co.” 

Looking pensive, Rafe added “Normally I’d agree, H, but perhaps Simon has a point taking Jim and Belari down with him. I mean, if this Laird character does have any inclination to get involved, or try to impede us for some reason, they should be able to tell immediately. That empathy and telepathic communication must be good for something” he finished, with an assumed air of contemplation, and hoping that his ‘fishing’ attempt would prove successful. 

“Oh, I think it’s good for more than just ‘reading’ folks” laughed Megan. “Jim’s like an organic crime lab, and now he’s got Sandy to help ground him, I’m sure he’ll be even better. There are always times when a Sentinel can outdo sensors and technology, however sophisticated.” 

Covertly ‘reading’ his friends in his turn and vastly relieved to find that his secret was still safe for now and that Belari hadn’t ‘outed’ him to anyone except, undoubtedly, Jim, Rafe simply nodded. “You’re right, Megs. I’ve seen him do some pretty amazing stuff over the years. Just goes to show that those folks who said that Sentinels wouldn’t have a place in the ‘space age’ couldn’t have been more wrong!” 

Gracing him with a megawatt smile of appreciation and admiration that even a total innocent couldn’t fail to register, Megan stood and said “Well, mates, I guess we’d better get kitted up. I don’t think Captain Banks will stay down there a moment longer than he can help!” and, accompanied by her friends, she made her way to the weapons store to do just that.  


\---------------------------  


As they made their way towards the Transporter Room, Jim extended his hearing and listened in to the conversation taking place behind him. 

Although he had no desire to eavesdrop for the sake of it, he really needed to know if Rafe was going to use his hidden talents against Belari, because that was not acceptable under any circumstances. 

Neither would it be acceptable for him to jeopardise the coming operation, so Jim truly hoped that the man would be too dedicated a detective to do so for his own benefit. 

However, as he monitored the exchange, he could hear nothing but a fairly blatant attempt by Rafe to find out if Jim and Belari had disclosed his secret yet and, superficially at least, nothing more threatening than that. 

Much as he would have loved to have had Belari try to use his empathy to look more deeply into Rafe’s thoughts and motives, he knew that it would be counter-productive since the other man would block any such efforts anyway, and he saw no reason to alert him to their continued disquiet, especially as Belari was still blocking the other’s efforts to read his mind also. 

Feeling Belari’s inquisitive tug at his mind, he smiled down at his little Guide’s upturned face, ‘saying’ _‘It’s OK, sweetheart. I was just listening in to Rafe’s conversation. Nothing I’m proud of, but I need to know if he has any intention of hurting you in any way, baby. The universe wouldn’t be big enough to hide him if he did! But there’s nothing so far, so let’s hope it’s just me being Sentinel paranoid!’_

Smiling adoringly into his lover’s eyes, Belari ‘replied’ _‘Thank you for caring so much, Jim. I know Rafe still doesn’t want me to communicate with him, but after this operation, maybe we could talk to him together? I mean, perhaps if he was convinced that I mean him no harm, and promise that I won’t tell on him, he’ll forgive my intrusion and let it go.’_

Although the cynic in Jim thought that his Guide was being overly-optimistic in his rather naive view of life in general, and people in particular, he nodded in agreement, secretly wishing that Belari could be correct and justified in his beliefs and innocent trust.  


Upon reaching the Transporter Room, Simon turned somewhat impatiently to check that they were all present and correct. 

Although, much to Jim’s disgust, he and Simon were travelling down unarmed in an attempt to convince the Laird of their non-confrontational status, the two security men carried concealed phaser weapons similar to those used by Starfleet personnel (set to stun, not to kill in this instance) just in case the meeting turned hostile! 

Approaching the individual transporter stations, Belari slowed down marginally, heart rate increasingly dramatically as he realised that there was no going back now. True, he had grasped the concept intellectually when Wesley had explained it to him back on the Enterprise, but that was a whole different deal to actually undergoing it. 

As Jim worriedly checked him out, both mentally and physically sensing the smaller man’s rising terror, Belari looked quickly from him to Simon and back, trembling violently even as he said “It’s alright, Jim, Captain Sir, really! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you up” and he stepped up onto his station, expressive face a mask of uncertainty and fear, but also somewhat shaky bravado. 

Immediately deciding not to take the chance of Jim over-reacting to his Guide’s obvious nervousness and holding up the mission unnecessarily, (in Banks’ own view, at least) Simon nodded briskly to the transporter operator who obeyed instantly before the Sentinel could make his move.  


\-----------------------------  


Almost between one breath and the next, Belari found himself standing on the soft grass of the planet’s surface, gazing around him in wide-eyed amazement at the lush meadows and woods of what seemed to be a thriving rural community. 

Seeing Jim materialise beside him, he virtually leapt into his worried-looking Sentinel’s arms. 

However, rather than feeling the small body quivering with fear as he might have expected, the little Guide looked up at Jim, face alight with joy, saying “I did it! I beamed down! It’s so exciting!” and he giggled infectiously, which had the effect of making Jim grin also in head-shaking affection. 

Coughing slightly to disguise his own amused response, Simon quickly got himself back into character and said “When you two have quite finished, let’s go and greet the Laird, shall we?” and he turned towards the small delegation that was making its way towards the green area where they stood. 

The leader of the party was a tall, powerful-looking middle aged man, with shoulder length reddish hair and a full beard and moustache which were peppered with a few grey hairs. 

Wearing stout boots and work clothes, he carried an old but obviously well-maintained rifle in the crook of his arm as he strode purposefully towards his unwelcome visitors. 

Thinking back to his school days and the old history texts he had studied, Simon secretly considered that the Laird, who this man undoubtedly was, closely resembled the pictures of the ancient Scottish Highlanders, and wouldn’t have looked out of place wearing a kilt and wielding a claymore! 

Closely followed by four other men, dressed and armed in a similar fashion, the Laird came to a halt a few feet away from Simon and his party. 

“You’ll be Captain Banks, then” the man stated bluntly. “I don’t have to tell ye that you’re not welcome because I’m sure you already know that. 

If you’re looking for our help in capturing your fugitives, you’ll be disappointed. They’ve not troubled us, ye ken, so we’ve no need to trouble them. 

Now, I appreciate you coming in person to tell me of your plans, but if that’s all, ye can get back to your ship now, and get on with whatever ye need tae do.” 

Bristling under the man’s rudeness, but fighting not to show it, Simon smiled grimly as he said “Laird McDonald! Captain Simon Banks of the ICD at your service, sir! And these are Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison and his Guide, Belari, and troopers Wilson and Cartwright. 

I assure you that this is only a courtesy call, and we have no plans to ask you or your people to help with the capture of Quinn and his gang, but I would like to enquire if you have any advice for us before we tackle the wastelands.” 

Frowning at the Captain’s words, Laird McDonald didn’t reply immediately, but instead looked Jim and Belari up and down before saying “I didna think the ICD hired children now. Yon babe’s hardly detective material, is he? Or does he have another purpose?” he added, with a lascivious sneer. 

Quickly holding up a hand to forestall Jim’s angry reaction to the mocking words, Simon replied coldly, features tight with irritation. 

“Guide Belari is old enough and quite competent enough to partner Sentinel Ellison, I assure you. Now, Sir, if you have no information for us, we will beam back to our ship and leave you in peace!” 

Shrewd eyes glinting with a little unwilling respect, the other man nodded before saying “Not so fast, Captain! Ye’ll take a drink with me over at yon tavern, and I’ll give ye what advice I can, eh?” and he turned away before Simon could utter a response, clearly expecting the Captain to follow him. 

However, before he did so, Simon looked expectantly at Jim and Belari, saying “Well?” aware that they knew exactly what he was asking of them, or Belari in particular. 

Watching their apparent rapid-fire mental interchange, but before he could grow impatient, Belari looked up at him, eyes direct and clear as he said “The Laird means you no harm, Captain. There’s no side to him, and he can be trusted, although he doesn’t like us – well, me anyway. I think you should go but without us, Sir.” 

Nodding decisively, Banks said “OK, kid. I trust your judgement. Why don’t you all have a quick look around while I’m gone? I’ll be as quick as I can, because we need to get this show on the road.” 

So saying, he turned on his heel and followed the Laird and his party into the small tavern at the edge of the green. 

Watching his departing back for a moment, Jim turned to Belari eyebrow raised as he indicated they should continue with their private ‘talk’ for a moment, then ‘saying’ _‘What was it, baby? I know there was more to your reading of the Laird than you told Simon. What did you mean about him not liking you?’_

Blushing a little in embarrassment, even though he knew their companions couldn’t tell what they were discussing, Belari looked down at his feet as he ‘replied’ _‘Um, well, you see, he was thinking about me in that way. I mean, he didn’t think much of me as your partner, but I could tell he wanted to - um – havesexwithme.....’_ he finished, now bright red in the face, and pointed ear-tips glowing like beacons. 

“Well, shit!” snarled Jim out loud, glaring towards the tavern door and looking as if he wanted to tear it off its hinges and rip apart the man within. 

However, with Belari gripping his forearm and exclaiming “No, Jim! Please don’t do anything! It’s not worth it!” he did his utmost to calm down, especially as the two troopers were looking on in curious concern. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he said “OK, Chief. You win” continuing telepathically with _‘It’s just that I can’t stand the thought of someone like that even thinking about you in that way! Call me jealous, but I don’t want to imagine anyone pawing at you, little one._

And with that, he pulled Belari comfortably under his arm, and they turned to survey the village and surrounding environment.  


\-------------------------  


Inside the tavern, which was surprisingly homely and comfortable, the Laird and his men sat around a large, circular table, indicating that Simon should sit at his right hand side. 

As Simon did so, a small glass of what smelled very like malt whisky was put in front of him by a smiling, rather buxom barmaid. 

Doing what he was obviously expected to, Banks raised his glass in a toast to the Laird, and took a healthy sip, relieved to find that the liquor was pretty darned good! 

Grinning in pleased satisfaction at the display, McDonald raised his own glass, and downed the entire contents in one before wiping his mouth contentedly and saying “Well now, Captain, although I suspect that you’ll be thinking otherwise, I want to assure ye that we’re not quite as backward as we like outsiders to believe. 

Sure, we hold to old ways and laws within our community, but we have actually explored much of the badlands, and I have had folks keeping a weather eye on yon criminals, just in case they should change their minds about leaving us in peace. 

Now, the place they’ve chosen to hole up in is virtually inaccessible to anyone wanting to approach by stealth overland, but I’m thinking that you’ll be beaming your party in direct from the ship, no?” 

At Simon’s nod of agreement, he continued “Right then. But ye should still know that the pirates’ vessel is tucked out of sight in a deep gulley with sheer rock faces on three sides, and the open side and surrounding surface landscape is protected by thick scrub and damnably thorny undergrowth, so you’ll not be wanting to land in amongst that stuff if ye can help it, laddie! 

There is a clearer area, though, about a half mile to the north, where you would be reasonably safe from the thorns and out of direct line of sight from the ship. There are a few faint but usable game trails yon Sentinel should have no trouble in following to get you up as close as ye need.” 

Here, the Laird pulled a well-executed and fairly detailed hand-drawn map from his jacket pocket which he placed in front of Simon. 

“There you go, laddie” he added with a grin. “Now, finish your drink and be off with ye – and Good Luck!” and he and his men stood as one and made to leave the tavern, with Simon trailing in their wake.  


Just then, there was a shout from some little distance away, and Simon was horrified to see Jim throwing himself forward in a frantic attempt to grab his Guide’s outstretched hands......  


\------------------------  


As Simon entered the tavern, his four men looked around them, then automatically split up into pairs to explore the immediate vicinity. 

Jim and Belari headed across the green towards the open fields and the woods beyond, Belari chattering happily as he absorbed his surroundings with interest, and compared what he saw of the farming methods with what he remembered of his colony’s agricultural practices. 

As Jim ruffled his curls fondly, then drifted over to check out an ancient tractor and plough, Belari was distracted by an odd sight just within a thickly wooded area at the far edge of the field they were presently walking through. 

Spotting a young ‘geep’ or ‘shoat’ as his friends had jokingly labelled the settlers’ domestic stock, he was perturbed to see that it was apparently caught up somehow in the thicket, and was crying pitifully as it tried to pull free. 

Without a second thought, Belari took off at a run, much speedier than usual due to the difference in the gravitational field, and calling over his shoulder to Jim that he was going to try to rescue the poor animal. 

Spinning abruptly around, Jim quickly assessed the situation, and took off after Belari, when his enhanced hearing registered the slight difference in the resonance of his Guide’s footfalls, indicating a change of ground surface. 

Realising in horror what that meant, he yelled “Belari! STOP!!!” throwing himself determinedly forwards as his lover did as he was bid, turning a puzzled gaze towards his Sentinel, when the ground seemed to give way beneath him, and he screamed in pure terror. 

A last gigantic effort allowed Jim to grip and hold onto the flailing wrists as the flimsy covering gave way beneath Belari to reveal the cruel, sharpened stakes of an animal trap, just below the small Guide’s dangling feet. 

Heaving on the slender arms with all his strength, Jim hauled his beloved Guide up and out of the pit, and into his comforting arms, where Belari sobbed in terrified reaction. 

Although peripherally aware that the two troopers were running towards them, as indeed was Simon, followed more sedately by the Laird and his men, Jim pushed his Guide away from him so he could look into the teary face, giving the smaller man a quick and not-too-gentle shake as he said fiercely “Don’t ever do that again! You must never, ever run off from me for whatever reason when we’re in an alien location! You could have been killed, baby!” then, unable to stop himself, he pulled Belari to him again, and cuddled him close until he felt the younger man’s sobs begin to dwindle. 

Moments later, Belari pulled away, and, arms wrapped protectively around his torso, he whispered “What was that, Jim? Why would anyone make such a horrid trap, and leave a poor young animal as bait? I don’t understand!” 

As he spoke, the Laird strode up, face angry and contemptuous as he addressed Simon rather than the trembling Guide. 

“It would appear, Captain that your child needs training! Perhaps he should be kept on a leash until you can trust him not to get into trouble! Yon pit was meant to capture a predator we call Lupe. That’s a creature bigger and fiercer than any wolf you’ll ever see back on Earth, and with a far greater appetite for stock! If your boy can’t get his head around that, he’s going to have a miserable life getting all upset about reality! Now, I suggest you all beam up to wherever your ship is, and leave us well alone!” and without waiting for a response of any kind, he whirled about, and strode off, surrounded by his equally angry companions. 

Struggling to get his own emotions under control, Simon held up a warning hand as Jim made to retaliate, grinding out “Enough, Ellison! We’re beaming up to the ship right now, and we’ll talk about this there, Detective!” and with that, he tapped his communicator and growled “Five to beam up, now!” before snapping his jaw shut and turning his back on his team before he could say something else he might regret later.  


\--------------------  


Moments later the team arrived back in the Transporter Room, where Simon immediately dismissed the troopers before saying “You two, with me!” and he stalked out of the door knowing that his subordinates were following close behind. 

As he entered the Ready Room, and after checking that no one else was present, he turned on the pair, his anger palpable as he hissed “Just what the hell do you think you were doing, boy? That sort of stupidity simply isn’t an option for you now. Not only could you have gotten yourself killed, but your Sentinel may well have died also from your loss! Did you even think about that before you ran off like some little Boy Scout? I know you have much to learn about ICD investigations, kid, but common sense shouldn’t be such a problem!” 

As he paused for breath, Jim jumped in, saying coldly “That’s not fair, Captain! We both know Belari was dragged into this situation whether he wanted it or not! If anyone needs bawling out here, it’s me for forcing him to bond so soon! He shouldn’t be blamed for acting in the way that comes naturally to him!” 

Just as Simon was about to make an angry response, Belari himself stepped forward, beautiful face devastated as he listened to his friends fighting over, and because of, him. 

“Please don’t, Captain! Please don’t shout at Jim! I know I did wrong, and I’m so sorry. I only wanted to get the poor animal free, and I didn’t think. Please give me another chance, Sir. Jim didn’t force me to bond – I wanted to. But I didn’t realise I could be such a nuisance – or a danger - to him and to you, Sir, honestly!” and silent tears began to track down his cheeks despite his best efforts to control them. 

Unable to keep up with his rant in the face of the Guide’s very real distress, even as Jim reached out to pull the smaller man close, Simon looked down and sighed deeply before continuing. 

Face set and stern, he looked up at them again and said “Alright, Guide Belari. I accept your apology. But now I have a real problem. Is the pair of you going to be able to function as part of the operation, because I can’t delay it just so you can get your emotions under control? I’m sorry if that sounds harsh, but it’s the truth. What about it?” 

Turning his Guide’s sad face up so he could look into the wounded eyes, Jim said “How about it, baby? Do you feel able to beam down again so soon?” all the time sending feelings of love and comforting support through their link. 

Although his small lover’s fear and shame were still very obvious, Jim couldn’t fault the little Guide’s resolution as he said aloud “Yes Jim. I’m willing to go down again with you my Sentinel” and he held Jim’s gaze as firmly as he could to convince his lover of his determination. 

Looking up to meet the Captain’s questioning gaze, Jim said “OK, Sir. He really means it. We’ll be good to go as soon as you need us” and he pulled Belari close again as they waited for Simon’s decision. 

After a long moment of consideration, Simon finally nodded briskly; even though he was still not completely convinced he was making the right decision. 

“Alright you two. I may well be going against my better judgement, but I need your abilities on this trip, Jim, so if that means taking your Guide down to the planet’s surface again, so be it. Now, go and freshen up a bit, get kitted out, and meet me with the rest of the party here in 30 minutes for a final briefing, OK?” and he turned his back on them in dismissal before he could change his mind. 

Tucking Belari carefully into his side again, Jim left the room, thoughts churning as he reviewed his feelings. 

Yes, he wanted – no, needed – to be in on the capture of Quinn and his fellow low-lifes, but he was truly concerned about taking the small empath back again so soon. He knew that, if he could, he would go alone on the operation, but that was no longer an option for either of them as a fully bonded Sentinel and Guide team. 

Feeling the accustomed tug on his mind, he opened the link with his Guide, and tried to convince Belari of his commitment to their pairing, even under the present circumstances. 

_‘Sorry, babe_ he began. _‘I do trust you to do your best, little one, whatever you think of me. It’s just that, well, I feel so bad about putting you in this position in the first place. If anything happens to you, love, I know I’ll never forgive myself. Ever!’_

Even as he felt himself sinking back into his tendency to wallow in guilt, Belari’s rejoinder echoed sharply in his mind. 

_‘No, Jim! Please don’t think like that! I meant what I said before when I told you I wanted to be your partner and lover, even if I didn’t really know about the Guide part. But I am learning, honestly, even if it doesn’t look much like it right now. Please keep me with you, Sentinel!’_

Bending down to capture the lovely mouth in a gentle kiss, Jim finally pulled back saying aloud “Yes, baby. You are learning, and it’s up to the both of us to prove to Simon that we’re a great team. Let’s go and grab a quick shower, then I’ll take you to the armoury to get you kitted up” and arm in arm they returned to their quarters for the first and most pleasant part of that plan.....  


\--------------------------  


30 minutes later saw the whole party in the Ready Room, fully kitted out and ready to go. 

All of them were wearing the ultra-light and flexible body armour which had evolved from the old police and military Kevlar vests, and everyone except Belari was armed with phasers and various other weaponry depending on personal choice as much as company regulations. True, the body armour was only really effective against blades, bullet-type projectiles and most direct heat discharged from crude blasters and flame throwers, and couldn’t withstand sophisticated phaser and disrupter fire, but it was decidedly better than going in unprotected, especially as the team were hopeful that the fugitives’ weaponry should fall into the former category. 

As Jim and Belari had entered, with Belari feeling very self-conscious in the unaccustomed armour, Megan had immediately flown to the small Guide’s side to give him a big hug, murmuring remarkably quietly for her “Oh Sandy! Are you OK, love? I’m afraid everyone knows about your exploits from Wilson and Cartwright. It was very well-intentioned of you, love, but don’t be giving Jim and the rest of us heart failure like that again OK?” and she kissed his cheek to take the sting out of her words. 

Immediately upset, and unable to prevent his eyes tearing up again in shame, Belari bit his lip before whispering “I’m so sorry. I suppose everyone thinks I’m stupid and a burden” and he tried to hide behind his hair which fell forward in a curtain as he kept his head lowered. 

Even as Jim growled in irritation, she quickly added “No, Sandy. Don’t be upset. It’s because we care, that’s all” but was prevented from making any further comment as Simon once again addressed his people. 

As he called them to attention, Jim raised his Guide’s face up to his with a gentle finger beneath his chin, and tenderly tucked some of the wayward curls behind Belari’s pointed ears before settling the high collar of his protective suit more snugly around the elegant neck. 

_‘It’s OK, baby’_ he ‘said’ quickly. _‘We can worry about everything else later, if we need to. Now, just listen to Simon’_ and he turned them both to face front where their Captain had started speaking. 

Momentarily distracted by the need to comfort and settle his Guide, Jim was unaware of the narrow-eyed stare Rafe had levelled at the pair, even as the younger man tightened his jaw to prevent himself from saying something untoward and thus weakening his chances of eventually forming a lasting bond with the object of his desires, Sentinel James Ellison! 

As Simon updated the team with the new information from the Laird, which Joel had managed to confirm via Cascade Star’s remote sensors, Jim and Belari listened intently, putting all other thoughts aside as they, like the others, concentrated on assimilating the last-minute details of the planned ambush.  


\--------------------------  


Meanwhile, down on the planet’s surface, Quinn’s impatience was growing exponentially along with his innate instincts regarding impending attack. 

Certain now, with or without sophisticated sensors that his pursuers were closing in, he snapped and snarled at his small gang, chivvying the Rigellians unmercifully to work harder to test out the propulsion units and ensure the weapons systems were online, even as he exhorted ‘Sunny’ Sommers to keep a hold on his whining tongue, and employ himself more usefully on using the basic tracking systems they did have. 

When the Tranxians returned from their latest hunting and scouting trip, and reported possible signs of recent human tracks in the vicinity of the gulley, Quinn’s fury knew no bounds as he was now convinced that, even if the ICD weren’t actually in orbit yet, they must have received information from the thrice-damned colonists’ spies regarding his ship’s whereabouts. 

Sending the Tranxians out once more to scout the perimeter, because he could trust no one else to do the job properly, he and Rooker, who was by this time almost glued to his back, so intent was he on his ‘minding’ duties, prepared as much as they could for imminent take-off as soon as the Rigellians had completed their work to his satisfaction. 

It was some small comfort to Quinn that he was now determined to get rid of them and Sommers as soon as they were back in a safe location!  


\-----------------------  


Back on board the Cascade Star, the landing party were assembled in the Transporter Room where the first group were preparing to beam down. 

As the party numbered 16 in all, and the transporter was only capable of beaming down a maximum of eight individuals at a time, Rafe had made certain that he was amongst that first group, as it also included Simon, Jim and Belari and four troopers. He had no intention of letting any opportunity to rid himself of the little half-breed freak who stood between him and his soon-to-be Sentinel pass him by. 

Although he was aware of Megan’s fleeting expression of disappointment when he chose to go in the first party instead of joining her, H and the other troopers in the second batch, he hardened his heart, sure that he was doing the right thing by pushing for the ultimate goal of becoming half of a successful and admired Sentinel and Guide partnership. In his credo, for an abandoned orphan, the ambition to excel was paramount. 

As soon as the first group materialised on the planet’s surface, they immediately registered their surroundings, pleased to find that the Laird’s information was accurate, and their ‘landing site’ was relatively scrub-free. 

Sending Jim and Belari out without delay to trace the possible game paths to the gulley, Simon concentrated on integrating the imagined with the actual in terms of terrain within his own mind. 

As soon as the second party beamed down, he called them all together and quickly assigned their tactical positions with regards to the approach and actual attack, even though he, as well as every other seasoned operative there was aware, circumstances could change in an instant, so that they would be ready to improvise where necessary. 

Jim, senses acutely alert thanks to Belari’s grounding touch, had easily located the best track to follow, even if it was barely obvious to the naked (i.e. normal) human eye. He grinned at Belari as they quickly exchanged similar thoughts: that it was good that the body armour suits were impervious to thorns! 

With Jim and Belari taking point, everyone else followed; their own senses on high alert as they carefully approached the fugitives’ hiding place, trying for stealth even though the going was difficult because of the thick and unforgiving undergrowth. 

Positioning himself within easy visual range of the Sentinel and Guide pair, Rafe concentrated on keeping them in view, as well as carefully opening his mind to outside influences, because he was far too professional to let his personal agenda impinge upon his duty as an ICD operative: until such time, however, that his own needs superseded the needs of the many in his opinion! 

Finally halting at a point which was close enough to act as both the springboard site for the attack, as well as final ‘control centre’ for the final dissemination of personnel, Simon quietly sent his operatives to their appointed positions. 

The troopers were dispersed around the perimeter of the gulley in order to attack the ship and her crew from above, with the intention of pinning down the fugitives, and hopefully containing them without excessive force. 

However, should they choose to run for it, the ICD operatives would be positioned around the wide entrance to the gulley, in order to ambush and restrain the criminals should they attempt to break out; the intention being to capture rather than kill in the first instance. 

As they waited for the troopers to report that they were in position, Jim opened his senses, whispering to Simon that five of the fugitives were in and around the ship, but two were at some little distance away, and very possibly circling around to locate or perhaps even attack their party. 

As his hand-held sensor confirmed the Sentinel’s report an instant later, Simon warned the troopers now stationed around the perimeter to be on their guard, as he motioned the rest of the party to move in. 

At this point, Jim told Belari to stay back behind a rocky outcrop he had already scanned which, half–concealed by scrub, would make a fairly adequate shelter for his Guide until the operation was over. 

Despite his lover’s obvious reluctance to be separated from his Sentinel, Jim spoke sternly to him, stressing that he must do as ordered in case he should jeopardise the action, so Belari crept obediently into the shelter, although his expression made his unhappiness very plain. 

As so often happens during this type of operation, things from then on went very fast and not necessarily to plan!  


\----------------------------  


Alerted by the Tranxians, who were aware of, and now were actively stalking the perimeter guards, Quinn knew that time was up, and he signalled to the others to get on board. 

Aware that he had no time to wait for the Tranxians, and nominally regretful at leaving behind his best men, yet he had no intention of delaying his departure for a moment longer. 

Yes, he was also aware that the ICD ship orbiting the planet was probably waiting for him to make his move, but even if it was ultimately hopeless, he would much rather take his chances in space than be caught here like rats in a trap. 

Besides which, with the weapons systems up and running – he thought – he could at least inflict some damage on those ICD bastards on the ground before he went down! 

With Rooker at his back he ran to the small bridge to take the pilot’s seat, noting that Sommers was already in place operating the scanners. Knowing that the Rigellians were down in engineering, he swiftly prepared for takeoff, just as the scanners picked up the ICD party approaching the opening of the gulley. 

Grinning wickedly in anticipation, Quinn nodded to Rooker to open fire with the short-range blasters, only to erupt in fury when the console instantly went dark, and the ‘Weapons Systems Offline’ message glowed unforgivingly across the blank screen. 

Cursing the ship, his bad luck, and above all the incompetence of the Rigellians, Quinn reluctantly gave up on his plan to inflict serious casualties upon the attackers, and prepared for immediate liftoff, only to have a similar message appear before him. 

“Stupid fucking imbeciles!” he roared, as the propulsion systems died even before fully igniting. “They’re dead! I’ll kill them myself if the pigs don’t do it for me!” 

With no other course of action, unless they wanted to remain trapped within the dead and defenceless spacecraft, he grabbed his hand-held blaster and, closely followed by Rooker and Sommers, prepared to evacuate the ship. Although an escape attempt was now probably futile, he was grimly determined to inflict as much damage as possible and go down fighting! Not only that, but he was going to make good and certain that the Rigellians went down first! 

Herding those two unfortunates in front of them as living shields, the party erupted from the craft, scattering in different directions in an attempt to divide the detectives’ fire. 

As intended, the Rigellians fell first to the phaser blasts, although they were stunned, not dead, which would have angered Quinn mightily if he had the luxury of time to check it out. 

Concentrating on Sommers, who was zigzagging towards the cover of the scrub like a jackrabbit, Megan opened fire, her blasts narrowly missing but hounding the fleeing man until he finally gave up and stopped, hands raised in surrender as he threw his blaster to the ground. 

Quickly covering the distance between them, she restrained the angry but frightened man, and pulled him back under cover with her as she took stock of the rest of the action. 

As Quinn sprinted for cover in the opposite direction; he was initially protected by the gigantic Rooker, who effectively screened his boss until he himself fell to H’s phaser fire. 

Diving behind a rock pile, Quinn turned at bay, and exchanged fire with the other detectives for long minutes, determinedly defending himself until the Tranxians arrived to join him, which was a possibility, if a remote one. 

Concentrating on Quinn, Simon was shocked when Jim suddenly froze for a second, listening intently before saying “Captain! One of the gang is up on the far perimeter. He’s already taken out two of our troopers, and the other is circling around behind us! I’ve got to get back to Belari!” 

“Oh shit! Yes, Jim, go!” Simon snapped in response as Rafe leapt to his feet, saying “I’ll go with him, Sir!” quickly running after the Sentinel as Simon nodded in agreement. 

Up on the ridge, the first Tranxian had finally been taken down, but not before seriously injuring a third trooper. 

The problem for the attackers was that, apart from their superior tracking skills and merciless approach to fighting, the reptilian Tranxians were well able to conceal themselves chameleon-like despite their large size, so that, heat signatures from sophisticated sensor technology notwithstanding, they were frequently able to fool humans for just long enough to get the drop on them and inflict serious damage. 

Having finally overcome the giant Tranxian, the troopers reported back to Banks, who acknowledged them and told them to hold their positions until the second Tranxian had been taken down, as Sentinel Ellison and Detective Rafe were presently tracking him. 

Suddenly weary of the cat and mouse game with Quinn, Simon contacted Joel and told him to pinpoint the criminal, and, once the coordinates were fixed, to beam him directly to the brig, where he could be stunned and disarmed without further conflict. 

Shortly after, firing from the rock shelter ceased abruptly as Quinn was beamed aboard the Cascade Star, and Simon was relieved to receive Joel’s communication to the effect that the criminal had been secured and disarmed as ordered. 

Grinning fiercely at the news, Simon instantly turned his attention to the final act in the drama – the capture of the last Tranxian fugitive.   


\---------------------------  


As the action was taking place, back in his temporary hideout, Belari opened his mind, desperately using his empathy to ‘read’ the conflict through the protagonists’ emotions; even as he knew he must refrain from contacting his Sentinel directly in case he should distract Jim at a vital moment. 

Worried by the distant and sporadic sounds of phaser and blaster fire, it was all he could do to stay in position as ordered when his every instinct screamed at him to take his place beside his Sentinel. 

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a lull in firing, and Belari peeked carefully out from behind the covering scrub, but remained within the rock shelter listening hard, only to be mentally assailed by fleeting emotions of shock and pain swiftly snuffed out as the Tranxian’s victims were taken down – a horrid sensation Belari was only too familiar with since he had already experienced it on a far wider scale when his colony was annihilated by the Florian troopers. 

Crying softly in sympathy for the casualties, yet Belari couldn’t but be grateful that his empathy told him that Jim and the others were still alright, although the same could not be said for the fugitives, and he sensed when each of them was taken captive in turn, until only one remained. 

However, as he ‘read’ that one’s mind, Belari was frightened by the depths of anger and viciousness he found there, and he hoped against hope that none of his friends were in any way vulnerable to the killer, as that was certainly what the surviving criminal was. 

Suddenly aware that Jim was approaching fast, and was trying to communicate with him, Belari opened their telepathic link to ‘hear’ his lover warning him that the second Tranxian was loose and heading in Belari’s direction, so he had to stay under cover until Jim and Rafe reached him. 

Terribly frightened, but more for his Sentinel’s safety than his own, Belari sent a quick message to Jim, ‘saying’ _‘I’m OK, Jim! Please be careful! He means to kill everyone he can.....! I can feel it!’_

Receiving Jim’s confirmation of ‘message received and understood’, Belari dropped all his remaining shields in the hope that he would be able to discover the Tranxian’s intentions by reading it’s thoughts so he could relay the information instantly to Jim, knowing that Jim’s senses could work with it to detect and, hopefully, take the criminal down without further loss of life. 

As he followed in Jim’s footsteps, Rafe was actually covertly doing the same thing, when he was distracted by the sudden sensation of Belari’s shields dropping to reveal the small empath’s mind to him. 

Abruptly turning his attention from all other considerations except the greedy exploration of Belari’s thoughts and emotions, Rafe was suddenly halted by the other empath’s mental and vocal scream of intense fear and anguish, and he looked over, momentarily shocked by the scene playing out in front of him. 

Almost at the instant when Belari ‘read’ the Tranxian’s murderous intent, Jim broke through the undergrowth near his Guide’s hiding place, knowing instinctively that his foe was very close, but failing to detect him for a vital moment, until slight movement caught his eye, and enhanced vision discerned the subtle differences between the Tranxian’s camouflaged skin and the rocky backdrop. 

In that second, however, he was immediately aware that the huge reptile had the drop on him, and he braced himself for the head shot he knew was coming, automatically sending out a message of love and deep regret to his Guide as he accepted the inevitable. 

However, he was horrified when, with a scream of denial, Belari hurled himself from the rock’s shelter, fully intending to sacrifice himself for his beloved Sentinel, convinced that it was far more important for his lover to survive than for he himself to live on alone and bereft of comfort and purpose. 

Realising instantly what Belari intended, Rafe was profoundly amazed by the depth of the small Guide’s devotion to his mate and his intended foolhardy self-sacrifice even as he himself suddenly realised that he couldn’t stand by and let that happen. 

In the nano-second it took for Rafe to reach and accept this unexpected epiphany, and then act upon it, he threw himself across the intervening gap, grabbing and turning the running Guide, and spinning the slight figure around behind his own body even as the Tranxian opened fire. 

As he took the head shot intended to finish Ellison, Rafe’s last conscious thought was _‘protect the Sentinel and Guide.....’_ and then there was nothing. 

Reacting instinctively, Jim fired on the Tranxian, dropping the large reptile instantly as he turned his horrified gaze on the two figures on the ground in front of him. 

Pinned momentarily beneath the literally dead weight of Rafe’s body, Belari quickly rose to his feet as his very much alive Sentinel helped roll the inert figure off his lover. 

Throwing himself into Jim’s waiting arms, the two clung to one another for long moments before Belari could get himself together enough to ‘say’ _‘Oh gods, Jim, you’re alive! Thank the gods!_ and he sobbed gratefully into the Sentinel’s neck and shoulder as Jim held him tightly, caressing his back with a gentle hand. 

Taking a little longer to give and receive comfort, he continued sadly _‘He’s dead! Rafe’s dead! I felt him go! Why did he do that, Jim? Why did he save me? I don’t think I can ever forgive myself.....!’_ and he was unable to prevent the outpouring of fresh tears, this time of grief and mortification at the other detective’s ultimate sacrifice on his behalf. 

Pushing Belari away from him so he could look into the teary eyes, his own grief clear in his expression, Jim spoke firmly saying “No, sweetheart! It wasn’t just for you. It was for me also, so you can’t take the whole burden of guilt for yourself! Think, baby! You felt his passing. What did you feel?” 

Automatically doing as his lover demanded, Belari made himself recall the last moments of Rafe’s mortal life, ‘hearing’ once again the detective’s final thought. 

At last he nodded, still feeling an overwhelming burden of guilt and shame, but knowing Jim was right – Rafe had died to protect both Sentinel and Guide, and hadn’t been sorry to do so, for which Belari took a modicum of comfort as he said his grateful farewells to the departed soul.  


\-----------------------------  


**_Epilogue:_**  


As the Cascade Star began her return journey to Earth via Rigel 6, where she was to offload her prisoners, the atmosphere on board was heavy with sorrow as the ICD operatives and the crew tried to come to terms with their loss. 

Although all the fugitives had survived, albeit groggy from being stunned, the landing party had returned carrying three bodies and one seriously injured trooper who remained critically ill. 

Whilst everyone on board lamented the loss of the troopers, one of whom had been Trooper Wilson; the same Wilson who had witnessed – and sympathised with – Belari when he had his near-disaster with the animal trap; the ICD detectives were particularly devastated by the death of their friend and colleague, Brian Rafe. 

Unsurprisingly, H was deeply distressed at the demise of his long-time partner and friend, his normally cheerful face drawn with unaccustomed lines of grief and loss. 

Retreating into an introspective silence, after a few half-hearted and ultimately abortive attempts to draw him out, the others left him alone, as they all had to deal with their grief in their own ways. 

Although her attempts to spark Brian’s interest in her had come to nothing before the operation, Megan was still heartbroken at the loss of an attractive colleague with whom she had had real hopes of entering a meaningful relationship. 

Simon Banks was also grieving, since, although he couldn’t honestly say that Rafe had been a friend exactly, he had been a very good operative, and the Captain felt his loss very deeply, as indeed he would for any of his team. 

As for Jim and Belari, their mutual distress weighed heavily on both as they turned to each other for comfort and understanding. 

Knowing what they did of Rafe’s hidden talents, and suspecting his ulterior motives for following Jim into that last confrontation, yet in view of his ultimate sacrifice and final decision to do the right thing by them, they tacitly agreed to keep the information to themselves and let their erstwhile colleague remain a hero in his friends’ eyes. 

At their first opportunity to bond after their return to the ship, they had made love with a passion intensified by their terror at the prospect of losing each other, and mutual gratitude that it hadn’t come to pass. 

In the aftermath, while Belari still wept quietly into Jim’s neck as he lay on top of his Sentinel’s powerful body, sated and physically spent, they continued to exchange their thoughts and emotions, trying to comfort each other whilst coming to terms with their unsurprising sense of guilt for being the unwitting cause of the young detective’s untimely death. 

Two days into the journey, the Cascade Star halted as the crew stood by in respect for the funerals of the three victims. 

Although the space equivalent of a ‘burial at sea’ was accepted and normal for the ship’s crew members, as in Starfleet’s vessels, it was usually the case that other civilians like Detective Rafe, be transported back to Earth to be buried there by their families. 

However, since he was an orphan, and he had always maintained that the ICD and the Cascade Star’s crew was his chosen family, they knew that Brian had elected, should the occasion arise, to be buried as one of the crew by his friends. 

Thus it was that, as the ship’s personnel stood in silence, heads bowed in sorrow, the two troopers’ coffin capsules were released into space one after the other as Captain Taggart recited the appropriate words. 

Shortly afterwards, as Simon Banks took over the sad duty for his own man, Brian Rafe was released into the vastness of the universe, his reputation forever intact and safe in the minds and hearts of the Sentinel and Guide that he had given his life to save.  


**_The End_** 1 


End file.
